Momolan
by Sovereign64
Summary: Parody of Disney's Mulan. Hinamori Momo dressed as a boy and takes her father's place in the army to fight the evil Aizen and his army with the help of Kon and Ririn. HitsuHina COMPLETE!
1. The Invasion of the Huns

Ryo: Hi guys. For those of you who wants some HitsuHina, here it is! Here's the first chapter of my newest Bleach/Disney parody, Momolan. And guess who's playing the role of the main villain.

Aizen: Yup. Me. What do you expect? Who else would betray Hinamori Momo?

Ryo: Enjoy!

_**Momolan**_

_**Prologue: The Invasion of the Huns**_

A long time ago, there exists a country called Soul Society. It is a noble and ancient land ruled by a wise emperor. Of course, because of its resources and such, enemy forces tried to invade it. But thanks to a big wall on a border separating the country from that of the enemy's, no one can get in. That is until one night…

A guard named Kaien Shiba was on guard making sure everything is going all right. He was sure that all is right and he decided to rest for the night.

Before he could do so, something swoops down and knocks his helmet off, startling him. Kaien looks around to see what just attack him. He sees it landing on a flag pole nearby. It was a crow. Kaien wonders what the crow is doing here.

Without warning, the crow gave a big screech. Kaien gasps as he sees a grappling hook comes over the wall and grabs onto something. Alarmed, Kaien looks over the head and more grappling hooks appear. This could only mean one thing.

"Invasion!" Kaien yelled alarmed. "Get the signal ready!"

Kaien runs as fast as he can to the tower and climbs up the ladder. Evil enemies climbed over the wall and begin their attack. Two enemies named Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and Nnoitra Jiruga chases after him. Grimmjow cut the ladder with his sword but fortunately, Kaien got to the top in time.

Kaien knows that he has to light the fire and then the other towers will do the rest. As he grabs a torch to do so, another villain appears and startled him. He is a brown-haired man wearing a white coat, white robes, purple sash and white hakama. All of Soul Society knows him as Sosuke Aizen, the leader of the Huns who lived on the other side. He plans on taking over the country and it appears that day has arrived.

With a smirk, he jumps over the tower's edge and lands across the cauldron glaring at Kaien as if saying to dare him to light the thing. His crow flies and lands on his arm.

A pause, then Kaien threw the torch into the cauldron, getting the fire going. Aizen did not even bother to stop him. He just stands there and watches as the other towers light their cauldrons, alerting the country to the danger.

"You can invade all you want, but now the whole country now knows of your presence." Kaien said in defiance. Aizen just smiles as he grabs the flag and uses the fire to burn it.

"On the contrary, I intend it to happen." Aizen said sinisterly. The invasion has begun.

* * *

News of the Huns' invasion spread, even to the Soul Society Palace. In the central chamber, they open up as a general came in. His name is General Jushiro Ukitake, the leader of the emperor's army.

"Your Majesty," Ukitake begins to say in concern as he approaches the emperor with his men. He bows as he continues, "We got bad news. The Huns have got through our northern border. They are invading."

"Ha!" Someone near the emperor snapped. He is a teenage boy with brown hair, black eyes and wears a white school uniform and grey pants. His name was Keigo Asano and the emperor's advisor. He always made sure the rules are followed...most of the time anyway. "Impossible! We got the Great Wall! No one can get by it!"

"Quiet." The emperor said in concern. He is a bold old man with an X-shaped scar on his forehead, a long white beard and wears a white coat and black robes. His name is Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai, the emperor of Soul Society. Turning to the general he said, "Ukitake, go on."

"To make matters worst, Aizen is leading them." Ukitake explained grimly. Yamamoto looks concerned. Aizen's reputation as a blood thirsty murdering monster is known even in the palace. If he got pass the Great Wall, then he will most likely to try to invade the capital, take Yamamoto prisoner and rule Soul Society in an iron fist. Ukitake continued, "It's best if we get defenses around the palace at once."

"No, we mustn't! Keigo..."

"Yes," Keigo asked standing in attention.

"Give out notices to all the provinces in the country." Yamamoto explains. "We must get as many reserves and new recruits as we can to stop the invaders."

"Emperor, forgive me for asking, but wouldn't it be better if my men deal with Aizen? They could stop him." Ukitake asked skeptically. He doesn't want to risk innocent lives to fight a nasty battle against the Huns, especially since Aizen is leading them.

"I can't take any chances, General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man may be the difference between victory and defeat."

What Yamamoto doesn't know that it won't be a man that will save them all, but rather a woman...

* * *

In a farm in a village somewhere in Soul Society, a girl is using chopsticks to single out a grain of rice on the top of a pile of rice. She is a girl with long black hair, brown eyes and wears black robes, white socks and sandals. She was none other than Hinamori Momo. She sighs as she tries to get this right. She has an important event today and everything must be right. It is a way to bring honor to her family. But usually, she always had trouble doing so.

"Be quiet, demure, graceful, polite," Momo said as she uses her chopsticks to pick some rice up and eats a mouthful. "Delicate, refined, posed."

Putting her chopsticks down and swallowing her rice, she writes down the last word on her arm. If she needs to, she will look the words up so she can know and remember the words. Sure, it is cheating, but the girl is desperate at this point. "Punctual."

A roaster crowed startling her. The day has begun! She got to get her chores done before getting to that other thing. She got out of bed and runs outside.

"Purrsy, Purrsy!" Momo cries out looking for someone. Soon she found Purrsy. She is a Siamese Cat with light brown fur and dark brown on his ears, front and back paws, and muzzle. Momo's cat is sleeping right now.

"There you are." Momo cooed as she wakes Purrsy up. "Who's the smartest kitty I have ever known?" Purrsy smiles as Momo petted her. She likes that. "Come on, Purrsy. I need help with the chores. How about it?"

Purrsy meows as she got up and begins to help out. Later, Momo ties a sack of grain to the cat's waist and ties a stick onto her so the end of it is in Purrsy's face. She ties a catnip toy mouse on the end so she could see it but not get it.

"Meow!" Purrsy meowed happily as she tries to go after the toy mouse. Momo quickly opens the door so that the cat can run out. She meows as she goes by the chickens. They made clucking noises as they see the feed being poured out from the sack and eat it happily.

Purrsy also goes by a black horse with white mane hair and has some white on parts of her. Her name is Wei, the family's horse. She watches what Purrsy is doing and snorts in annoyance. She must have seen this every day. Unimpressive.

Near the house is a small temple. The family goes there often to pray to their ancestors for good luck and such. A man is inside praying right now. He is a man with long blonde hair, blue eyes and also wears black robes. He is Izuru Kira, Momo's father. He is well known as a great warrior in the past wars. But times have taken their tow on the man. He is now retired and has a bad leg. Any more battles could kill him.

Izuru prays as he said, "Ancestors, I hope you assist my daughter in impressing the matchmaker. Today is the day Momo will meet a matchmaker. The girl has to impress the woman if she were to bring honor. So far, like I said before, Momo wasn't doing any good."  
Just then Purrsy runs in and goes around Izuru, dropping grain all over the floor. The chickens followed the cat and feed on the grain like mad. Izuru doesn't seem to notice though as he said, "Please help her, for goodness sakes."

At that time, Momo came up to the temple and smiles in amusement. Purrsy is trying to get the toy mouse via her hind legs. That cat can be so silly at times. Momo goes up and bends the stick so that the cat can finally get her toy, beginning to play with it like a little kitten. Knowing her dad is at the temple, she goes to it holding a tray with a teapot and a cup saying, "Hey dad. I got your..."

She yelps as Izuru chose that time to come out of the temple, causing him to bump into her. The cup fell to the ground and breaks into pieces. Luckily the man grabs the teapot with the cane he was holding to support himself in the nick of time.

"Momo." Izuru said shaking his head. His daughter can be a bit clumsy but he cares for her.

"No worries. Got a spare." Momo assured as she gets out a cup from her robe. At least she always came prepared. She gets the teapot and begins pouring.

"Momo..."

"Izuru, remember. Dr. Unohana insisted on three cups of tea every morning. You must keep your strength."

"Momo..." Izuru repeated in concern. She got to get going right now.

"And three at night..." Momo continued.

"Momo, forgive me but you got to be in town. You know you got to..."

"...uphold the family honor, I know. Just don't worry. I will not let you down, I promised." Izuru looks at the girl in doubt. It's not the first time she said this. Luckily for Momo, Izuru didn't see her covering up the writing on her arm thanks to her sleeves. "See ya! Wish me luck!"

"Well hurry!" Izuru calls after Momo as she heads down the stairs. The man looks worried instead of delighted. He has a bad feeling that something may go wrong. Turning to Purrsy, he said, "I think I better do some more praying. I'm going to need it."

He heads back into the temple leaving Purrsy looking confused a bit.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. The Matchmaker

_**Chapter 1: The Matchmaker**_

In town, two ladies are waiting for Momo concerned and patiently. They got to get the girl ready to be presentable for the matchmaker.

One of them is a woman with long orange hair, blue eyes and wears black robes, a silver necklace, a pink scarf around her arms and a white sash with a golden badge on it. Her name was Rangiku Matsumoto, Momo's mother.

Standing next to her is a dark skinned woman with long purple hair, tied to a ponytail and wears orange robes and black pants. Her name is Yoruichi Shihouin, Momo's grandmother.

"Oh, where is she? She is supposed to be here a while ago." Rangiku said worried. "She is going to be late."

A woman named Nanao Ise pokes her head out of a building nearby. "Well I hope Momo gets here soon. You know how Yoshi hates it when people are late." Nanao warned before going back into the building.

"Why today?" Rangiku said sadly. "I should have pray to the ancestors for luck."

"Ha! If they're lucky, how come they're dead?" Yoruichi scoffed. She then grins as she added, "I got the luck I need right here."

She holds up a small little cage with something inside. It is a white bird with blue eyes and wears a blue uniform with a hood and a red bow around her neck. Her name is Ririn, a Modified Soul that is supposed to bring good luck.

"Okay, little bird. You are supposed to bring good luck so time to show yourself." Yoruichi said with a grin.

"Hai." Ririn said with a smile. Then she noticed that Yoruichi has put on a blindfold and is carrying her...right into a busy street!

"Wait, no!" Rangiku gasped in alarm. But it's too late as Yoruichi went into the street while Ririn screams like heck. Luckily for Yoruichi and Ririn, the traffic misses the woman but two horses, carriages, and cars crashes making a big accident and such.

"My leg!" a driver cried in pain. Once on the other side of the street, Yoruichi takes the blindfold off and grins. She has made it without a scratch!

"Yes! You sure are lucky!" Yoruichi said to Ririn. Ririn was shaken up. Then she fainted.

Rangiku sighs. She wishes her mother stops relying on something that may turn out to get her killed one day. Just then she sees a familiar girl riding in on Wei.

"Hey, mom! I'm here!" Momo said as she got off Wei. She notices her mom giving her an annoyed look. The girl sighs, knowing what it means. "I'm sorry, mom. I try to get here as I could but..."

"Never mind about that." Rangiku said. "We got to get you clean up right now."

With that, Rangiku takes Momo right into the cleaning house where Nanao is waiting for her. She sees some hay in the girl's hair making Nanao sighs as she begins to sing.

Nanao: _**This is what you give me to work with?  
Well, honey, I've seen worse.**_

After getting the girl undressed, Nanao got Momo into the bath.

_**We're gonna turn this sow's ear  
Into a silk purse.**_

Nanao moves the silk thingie. Momo is in the bath and the water was cold. "I'm f-f-f-f-freezing here." Momo said shivering, trying to do her best from getting a cold.

"Well maybe if you would have got here on time, you would have a warm bath, wouldn't you?" Rangiku asked. Nanao gets a bowl of water and dumps it on Momo then she begins to wash her hair.

_**We'll have you  
Washed and dried  
Primped and polished till you glow with pride  
Trust my recipe for instant bride  
You'll bring honor to us all**_

Nanao gets a sponge and begins to clean Momo's right arm. She notices the writing the girl has written on the said arm.

"What is this?" Rangiku asked.

"Oh, notes," Momo said sheepishly as she took her arm back. "Well, in case of precaution."

"Cheating. Hold this." Yoruichi said with a sigh as she hands Ririn to Rangiku. "This requires more luck." Momo just groans in concern.

* * *

Next the hair dressers, Isane and Kiyone Kotetsu, comb Momo's hair.

Isane: _**Wait and see  
When we're through**_

Kiyone: _**Boys will gladly go to war for you**_

Isane: _**With good fortune**_

Kiyone: (Finalizing the hairdo) _**And a great hairdo**_

Both: _**You'll bring honor to us all**_

Momo, after her hair is done, follows Rangiku outside as she sings.

Rangiku: _**A girl can bring her family  
Great honor in one way**_

At a game table nearby, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Kisuke Urahara are playing a game of chess. Mayuri makes his turn and smirks, thinking he has won. Urahara thinks trying to determine his next move.

_**By striking a good match**_

Taking a look, Momo decides to help out a bit. She moves a piece making a great move.

_**And this could be the day**_

Momo smiles while Urahara looks impressed. Mayuri scowls. He lost once more. Rangiku came and takes Momo away not wanting to waste any more time than they did already.

At another place, the dressers Tatsuki Arisawa and Senna, as well as Rangiku, helps make Momo look beautiful and pretty.

Tatsuki: _**Men want girls  
With good taste**_

Senna: _**Calm**_

Rangiku: _**Obedient**_

Tatsuki: _**Who work fast-paced**_

Rangiku: _**With good breeding**_

Senna: (Pulling the dress tight around Momo's waist) _**And a tiny waist**_

"What?!" Momo said confused until she yelps while her waist got squeezed, big time! That was tight!

All Three: _**You'll bring honor to us all**_

After that's done Momo follows her mom a bit. She sees a boy named Jinta Hanakari laughing and playing.

Chorus: _**We all must serve our Emperor  
Who guards us from the villains**_

Momo sees Jinta stealing Ururu Tsumugiya's toy and laughs while Ururu chases after him in annoyance.

_**A man by bearing arms**_

With a grin, Momo grabs the toy from Jinta, who scoffs and cross his arms, and gives it to Ururu who holds it happily. That is one good thing the girl did today.

_**A girl by bearing sons **_

Next up, Cirucci Thunderwitch puts makeup and such on Momo as she sings now.

Cirucci: _**When we're through you can't fail  
Like a lotus blossom soft and pale  
How could any fellow say "No sale"  
You'll bring honor to us all**_

When she's done, Cirucci gets a mirror and uses it so Momo can see her handwork. Needless to say, Momo didn't like it at all so she rubs her hair a bit and brings it in front of her. Much better.

Rangiku came in, gets a flower and comb and puts it in Momo's hair saying, "Much better. I think you're ready."

"Not yet." Yoruichi said with a smirk.

"Oh right. An apple for serenity." Rangiku said putting an apple in Momo's mouth making her embarrassed. "A pendant for balance," As Rangiku puts a pendant under Momo's sash, she continues to sing.

Rangiku: _**Beads of jade for beauty**_

Rangiku puts a bead necklace around Momo's neck. She is getting more beautiful by the minute.

Yoruichi: _**You must proudly show it**_

With a grin, Yoruichi raises Momo's chin high with her hand.

_**Now add a Modified Soul just for luck**_

Knowing Momo may need it, she takes the cage with the nervous Ririn in it and hides it in the girl's sash. She hopes it work and Ririn's purpose of bringing good luck does well.

Rangiku: _**And even you can't blow it**_

All beautiful and ready, Momo goes outside to join the maidens on their way to Yoshi. Worried, Momo sings as well.

Momo: _**Ancestors  
Hear my plea  
Help me not to make a fool of me  
And to not uproot my family tree  
Keep my father standing tall**_

Realizing she is slowing down, she runs up to catch up to the maidens while getting a parasol from her mother. She gets in line with the maidens Soi Fon, Lisa Yadomaru, Mashiro Kuna and Nemu Kurotsuchi.

Maidens and Momo: _**Scarier than the undertaker  
We are meeting our  
matchmaker**_

All Townspeople: _**Destiny  
Guard our girls  
And our future vas it fast unfurls  
Please look kindly on these cultured pearls  
Each a perfect porcelain doll**_

Soi Fon: _**Please bring honor to us**_

Lisa: _**Please bring honor to us**_

Mashiro: _**Please bring honor to us**_

Nemu: _**Please bring honor to us**_

Momo & Maidens: _**Please bring honor to us all!**_

Soon the girls arrived at the building where Yoshi is at and crouched down behind their parasol.

The woman herself came out. She had dark green hair and wears a purple shirt and tan pants. Her name was Yoshi, the matchmaker. If those wanted to seek a husband or a wife, she's the one to go to...as long as you don't do anything that would upset her, that is.

Looking at a clipboard, she makes a roll call, "Hinamori Momo!"

"Here!" Momo said raises a hand as she got up.

"Tsk, tsk. Speaking without permission. That will cost you points."

"Oops." Momo said embarrassed. She has forgotten that one must never speak unless Yoshi is speaking to her.

"Geez, what crawl up her butt and die?" Yoruichi asked to Rangiku. Rangiku sighs as she watches on. She hopes to goodness that Momo impressed Yoshi. She really does.

* * *

When the roll call is done (sort of), it's time for the women to come inside Yoshi's building and do some sort of interview. If all goes well, the woman will determined if the girl will be able to married anyone or not. Momo was the first to go in. As she does, Yoshi follows and closes the door. She observed Momo carefully.

"Skinny, too skinny that is." Yoshi said in disapproval as she writes it down. Ririn chose this time to peek out of Momo's sash coming out of her cage doing so. She yelps as she fell out. Yoshi didn't noticed as her back was at Momo. She continues, "Don't think you would get any kids with that figure."

Momo yelps as she sees Ririn. She grabs Ririn and puts her behind her back just as the matchmaker turns around. "Now recite the final admonition." Yoshi requested. Momo smiles and nodded. Of course, she drops Ririn as she gets a fan out looking nervously. "Well?"

Momo clears her throat and speaks, "Fulfill your duties calmly and re..." The girl pause then looks at her arm while the matchmaker wasn't looking. Unfortunately, what happened today has smears the writing so Momo does her best to remember and read what she wrote. "Spectfully. Reflect before you snack." She yelps as she looks at her arm and corrected herself, "Act! This shall bring you honor and glory."

With that, Momo fans herself very fast and sighs. A suspicious Yoshi takes the fan away and looks at it frowning. If she catches Momo trying to cheat, she is so in big trouble. Fortunately for the girl, there are no notes of any kind to be found on the fan and she didn't think to look on the arm.

Glaring at Momo who smiles innocently, Yoshi said, "This way!" Then she takes the girl by the arm and pulls her forward. Yoshi unknowingly ended up smearing Momo's writing some more and causes some of the ink to be spilled on her own hand.

In the next room, Yoshi continues, "Now pour the tea." She hands a teapot to Momo. The girl looks concerned as she sees the ink on the matchmaker's hand. Yoshi still didn't notice as she said, "In order to show your future in laws how great you are, you got to have some dignity." Momo stares at her but only because the matchmaker has smears ink on her mouth. But this means she wasn't watching what she was doing as she ended up pouring the tea on the table. Catching this, Momo quickly pours the tea into the cup correcting herself.

"Don't forget refinement. You must be poised." Yoshi added. So far, things don't look good for Momo.

Momo sighs then noticed something in the teacup. It's Ririn! Ririn has somehow managed to get in the cup and happily having a warm spa in it. And to make matters worst, Yoshi takes the cup and is about to drink from it with Ririn still inside!

"Uh wait. Excuse me." Momo said nervously.

"Quiet!" Yoshi snapped as she sniffs the tea.

Yelping and fearing the matchmaker will end up drinking Ririn, she tries to take the teacup back as Momo said, "One moment…I will need it back..."

With a scowl, Yoshi and Momo fights for the cup. During the struggle however, the cup turns over and spills the tea on the woman. It also caused Ririn to fell out and goes right in the matchmaker's dress!

"You stupid little..." Yoshi begins to yell. Then she yelps. Ririn is in her dress moving around causing her to dance around like a mad woman. "Aaahhhh! Ahhhhh! Ahhh!"

During the madness, Yoshi causes a pot of coals to be knocked down and she ended up falling on them. Unfortunately, the coals are very VERY hot! Yoshi screams in pain as she jumps around. Momo yelps as she grabs a fan and fans the charred area trying to cool down the woman's behind. Too bad it ended up making the flame bigger. Yoshi screams louder. This doesn't look good at all.

* * *

Outside, Rangiku and Yoruichi look concerned as they could hear Yoshi's screams from outside. From the sound of things, the matchmaking thing isn't going well at all.

"Well, I think it's going well, huh?" Yoruichi asked with a smile to the concerned Rangiku. If Yoruichi is trying to assure her daughter that things are okay, it has failed miserably.

Suddenly Yoshi runs out of the building screaming like mad, "Put me out, put me out, put me out!"

Momo horrified uses the teapot to throw the tea on the matchmaker putting the fire out. Yoshi glares angrily at the girl who bows before giving the teapot back to the matchmaker. Embarrassed and sad, Momo covers her face as she goes to her family who looks concerned. As she does, Ririn runs out of the building and jumps back into her cage still on Momo's sash. She doesn't want to go through that again!

"You...ARE THE WORST GIRL I EVER SEEN!!" Yoshi screams furiously as she throws the teapot to the ground breaking it in the progress. "You may look beautiful, BUT YOU WILL NEVER EVER GIVE HONOR TO YOUR FAMILY!!"

Yoruichi and Rangiku gasped, then look at Momo who looks sad about what happened. She can hear the people whispering about her as they left. Momo hugged Rangiku and hung her head sadly. She has been embarrassed and humiliated. And most of all, she has failed her family miserably.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Oh God, that was a sad chapter. Yoshi was kinda harsh on Momo, isn't she?

Momo: Stay tune and read and review!


	3. Order of the Emperor

_**Chapter 2: Order of the Emperor**_

Momo sighs sadly as she goes through the gate leading Wei into the home. She has failed to bring honor to her family.

She sighs in sorrow. Izuru came out and smiles hoping his daughter's interview went well. To his concern, he can tell it didn't as she covers her face with Wei's head as she takes the horse to the trough. When she does, she looks at her reflection in the trough. She sighs as she begins to sing.

Momo: _**Look at me  
I will never pass for a perfect bride  
Or a perfect daughter**_

As she removes her earrings and beads, she saw Rangiku talking to Izuru. She explains to Izuru what happened today making him more concerned.

_**Can it be  
I'm not meant to play this part?**_

Momo goes outside and releases Ririn from his cage. As she fell to the ground, Ririn watches Momo feeling sorry for herself.

_**Now I see**_

Ririn sees Momo leaving, the girl feeling more sad than ever. "Poor girl." Ririn said as she felt that it was kinda her fault Momo's interview went wrong. She follows Momo as she continues to sing.

_**That if I were to truly  
To be myself**_

Momo got on the railing of the bridge and hops along it before getting off. Despite how fun it was, it didn't help cheer her up as well.

_**I would break my family's heart  
Who is that girl I see**_

Momo stops by a pond and sadly looks at her reflection in the pond.

_**Staring straight  
Back at me?**_

With a sigh, she puts a hand on a statue of Hyorinmaru, a great dragon and looks at the temple.

_**Why is my reflection someone  
I don't know?**_

Ririn swims across the pond and got out as she continues to follow Momo.

_**Somehow I cannot hide**_

Momo goes into the temple and bows in respect.

_**Who I am**_

Ririn sees Momo in the temple looking sadly, noticing many reflections of herself in the tombstones of her ancestors.

_**Though I've tried  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?**_

Momo removes half of her make-up. She looks at her reflection seeing half of her face in make-up, the other looking normal.

_**When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?**_

Momo sighs as she removes her hairpiece, letting her hair down, cleans the remaining make-up off, and leaves the temple.

* * *

Momo goes to sit on a bench still feeling miserable. At that time, Izuru came forward and sees Momo. He sighs as he feels sorry for what happened to the girl earlier today. He clears his throat letting his daughter knows he is here. Seeing him, she sadly turns her head away fearing her own dad would scold her for her failure.

Instead, Izuru sat down and observed the blossom trees. He chuckles as he said, "Well, the blossoms are beautiful this time of year, isn't it Momo?" He notices a small bud as he continued, "This one is late though." Turning, he takes the flower comb Momo has put it in her lap and puts it in her hair as he said, "But let me tell you though, when it does bloom, it will be more beautiful than ever."

What Izuru said made Momo smile. She expects he is telling her that someday she will find someone and be the perfect bride. Maybe someday.

Suddenly, the sound of drums being played is heard, making Izuru turn his head and frown.

"What is that?" Momo asked concerned.

"That means someone from the country's capital is coming." Izuru said concerned. Indeed, someone is coming. Keigo and two guards are riding in on horseback into the village. Izuru walks to the entrance of the house as Momo, Rangiku and Yoruichi follow.

"Momo, get inside." Rangiku said worried. Keigo's appearance means something is up. Even Yoruichi motions Momo to get inside. Instead, Momo use a railing on the wall to climb up onto the roof of the wall. She watched and sees what's going on as Keigo came into the village.

"Everyone, listen up!" Keigo barked. "We got a proclamation from the Imperial City! Soul Society has been invaded by the Huns!" The people gasp in horror. This has never happened before so this is very VERY serious. "Emperor Yamamoto decree that one man from every family in this village will serve in the Imperial Army." Keigo gets out a list of those who lives in the village and makes a roll call, "First off, the Hirako Family!"

Shinji Hirako, member of the mentioned family, goes up and bows before getting a conscription notice from a guard. The notice will explain where each recruit will need to report to.

"Next, the Zaraki family!" Keigo calls out the next family.

Kenpachi Zaraki comes forward but his son Ikkaku Madarame stops him as he said, "Allow me to serve the Emperor in my father's place." With that, Ikkaku came up and took the conscription.

"The Kira family!"

Momo gasps in horror and she cries out, "No!" She knew that the times have made Izuru old and weak, as well as his leg. If he was to fight now, he could get hurt or worst, get killed! It seems that Izuru didn't care as he gave his cane to Rangiku and walks towards Keigo.

Izuru bows as he said, "I will serve Emperor Yamamoto with honor."

Just as Izuru is about to get his conscription notice, Momo suddenly got off the roof and rushes forward, stopping him as she yells, "Please don't!"

"Momo!"

"Sir," Momo said to an annoyed Keigo. "Please don't make him go! My dad already fought enough and..."

"Silence!" Keigo snapped in annoyance then he turned to Izuru, "Sir, the next time she does that, I will have to punish her! She knows better than to speak like that in a man's presence!"

"Momo, please. Enough." Izuru said with a sigh as he looks at Momo. Yoruichi came forward and takes her back into the house.

As Izuru takes his notice, Keigo continues, "You are to report tomorrow to the Wu Shu camp. That is all."

"Yes." Izuru said with a nod as he takes his notice. He goes back to the house not bothering to get his cane back from his concerned wife.

* * *

Later that night, Momo watches as her father opens up a cabinet. Inside is his armor which he uses in the past wars. He hasn't worn this thing in who knows how long but he is about to use it again despite his leg injury. He waves his sword to practice for the upcoming battle.

Suddenly Izuru cringes in pain because of his leg injury and he fell. Momo looks more concerned and upset as he breaths heavily. If he goes to fight in the war, he will surely die! And worst yet, he doesn't seem to care, at all!

Momo, Izuru, Rangiku and Yoruichi later have what may be their last dinner as a family together. No one at the table spoke as thunder is heard and lightning breaks out. Momo pours the tea for everyone as she looks around. No one is speaking for what seems to be a while. Momo frowns angrily. Her father is willing to go out into a war that he would not come back from! Finally, in disgust, she slams her teacup down on the table standing up.

"I still don't think you should go!" Momo yelled angrily.

"Momo, please!" Rangiku said worried that her daughter would make things worst than they are already.

"Look, there are men younger than you who could fight for our country! Why should you?" Momo snapped, ignoring her mother.

"Because it is an honor to do so for the country and my family, that's why." Izuru said with a sad sigh.

Momo says, "So you are gonna die with honor?"

Izuru replies, "Momo, if I do die, it will be for serving the Empire!"

Then Momo says, "So it is wrong for me to be concerned for you then?!"

Izuru then says, as he gets up, "No! I'm not saying it is!" He sighs exasperatedly. "But Momo, THIS is my place in the world." He turns away, with his arms folded. "Until your place is learnt, that will be all there is to it."

Then, Momo snaps as she leaves, "Fine!"

She then runs out of the house angrily, not caring that is raining heavily outside. Izuru sighs as he sat back down to continue eating. It was a sad dinner night indeed.

* * *

As it continues to rain, Momo sat at the base of Hyorinmaru with tears rolling down her cheeks, not caring that it is raining hard.

She looks at her reflection in a puddle that was made by the rain. As she looks up, Momo sees her parents talking in the bedroom. By the looks of things, the conversion is not going well at all. Rangiku sighs sadly as she leaves while Izuru blows out the candle light to get settle in for the night.

Momo frowns. She can't let her dad fight. She just can't! She knew what she must do.

* * *

Momo heads into the family temple. As she goes inside, her reflection was made by the tablets as she lights an incense candle and puts it in the hanging incense holder. The thing seems to be showing a statue of some sort of humanoid lion.

Momo pays no attention to it as she bows and prays to her ancestors to help her in what she must do. Next, she hurries out. Ririn sees her and follows her.

* * *

Next, Momo goes into her parents' bedroom and sees both of her parents sleeping. Momo sneaks into the room and quietly takes Izuru's conscription notice on the table and putting a comb in its place. She sighs sadly as she looks at her parents still sleeping.

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice." Momo whispered sadly as she heads out.

Momo then enters the armory. She takes Izuru's sword and gets a pained look on her face. She uses the sword and cuts her hair short. She then ties up her hair into a bun.

She opens the cabinet to her father's armor and puts it on. She finishes putting on the armor and ties it in the front.

In the stable, Wei was sleeping when the door opens up. She wakes up and looks alarmed as a figure comes into her stable. She made neighing noises as the figure came up. But then the figure comforts Wei. The horse took one look and realized that the figure is Momo in disguise.

Momo then got on Wei and rides out while Ririn watches her rode off. The girl sighs as she gives one more look at her parents' bedroom.

Then Wei bursts through the gate of the house and Momo rides off the property and on her way to camp.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Momo is now on her way to the camp, but don't think the family won't know what she's up to. Now the only ones who could saved Momo from getting killed are the ancestors. But who is Kon and why don't the ancestors trust him? Stay tune and read and review!


	4. The Not So Great Kon

_**Chapter 3: The Not So Great Kon**_

Although Momo has left with Wei, their disappearance didn't go unnoticed. Back in the temple, the center statue's eyes glows green.

Back in the house, Yoruichi got up from her bed with a gasp. Something has gone very wrong! After checking her granddaughter's bedroom, her fears have been confirmed.

"Momo is gone!" Yoruichi cried as she goes into the parents' bedroom waking both of them up.

"What?!" Izuru and Rangiku said in alarm. Momo's gone? But how and why?

Izuru then looks at the table and sees that his conscription notice has been replaced by Momo's hair comb. He put two and two together...and they don't make a pretty picture.

"No...she didn't." Izuru said horrified. The man runs to his cabinet and opens it. His worst fears have been confirmed as well: the armor is gone! "Oh no!"

He runs out of the house screaming, "Momo! Come back!" He fell onto the ground because of his leg. Getting up, he sees the gates swinging meaning that they have been used. "No." Rangiku runs out and kneels to her husband concerned. Momo has decided to take her dad's place. While noble, it also comes with disastrous results.

"Izuru, you got to go after her before she gets killed!" Rangiku insisted.

"I...can't. If I expose her, she will be killed anyway." Izuru said sadly. He knew of the law. If a woman is caught disguising herself as a man, it could mean treason and the punishment will be death. The parents hung their heads in sadness. There is nothing they could do now. Momo is going to be killed either way.

Yoruichi watches the two sadly as she mumbled while praying, "Ancestors, if you could hear me, watch over Hinamori Momo..."

* * *

Back at the temple, late at night, Yoruichi's prayers have been heard as a wind blows the incense at the center stone's base out. Soon the stone turns green and someone came out, a ghostly spirit. It is an antropomorphic canine. His fur color is yellowish brown and has golden eyes and wears a white jacket and black robes. His name is Sajin Komamura, the first of Momo's ancestors.

With a nod, Sajin turns to a hanging incense holder with the lion statue as he said, "Kon, arise! Come forth now!"

Soon the statue begins to glow. Then the thing came to life and fell to the ground on his back covered by smoke.

Rising from the smoke, the lion stretches his arms. It is a small plush lion with a brown mane, yellow skin, white claws and a small tail. When he stood up, Kon yelled, "All right! I am alive once more! Okay, Komamura, talk to me! Who do I have to save, huh? Tell me and I'm there!"

"Kon." Komamura said with a frown. Kon used to be a guardian...though not anymore and he is getting on the ancestor's nerves.

"Let me tell ya. Any idiot who thinks to mess with our family, they will meet the business end of my foot!" Kon said as he growls.

"KON!" Komamura snapped shutting the lion up. Rolling his eyes, Komamura nods to the statues that are obviously more than what they seem. "Perhaps you have forgotten. These are the family guardians. They..."

"Protect the family." Kon said with a groan as he has been through this many times before.

"And what do you do?"

Kon sighs as he said, "Ring the gong and not doing anything."

"Good. You did learn. Now wake up the ancestors." Komamura ordered.

"Time for the reunion...as usual," Kon gets the gong and rang it yelling, "Okay, folks, get your corpses out of bed!" As he continued, the other stone tablets glow as well. "Move it, get going! You don't need your beauty sleep, I should know!"

Soon the spirits of Momo's other ancestors wake up and sat down on their stones. They know what Momo did...and it didn't make any of them happy at all.

"Figures. The moment she was born, she was a big troublemaker like someone I know." Rukia Kuchiki scoffed as she glares at her husband Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Hey, don't blame me! She got it from your side of the family, Rukia!" Ichigo snapped.

"I may be dead but I can still kick your butt for yelling at me, moron!"

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"What's the problem? She was only trying to keep her dad safe." Another ancestor, Orihime Inoue assured.

"But what if she is found out?" Uryu Ishida asked while holding up a calculator in concern. "If that happens, her father will be shamed for all time. Dishonor will end up with the family and the values they have will be ruined."

"Not to mention they will lose the farm, I reckon." Another ancestor, Yasutora 'Chad' Sado, added.

"At least my kids don't get into much trouble." Kukaku Shiba scoffed. "They all become acupuncturists!"

"Yeah! Well we can't all become acupuncturists!" Shunsui Kyoraku snapped.

"You should talk. Your great granddaughter became a freaky cross dresser!" Tetsuzaemon Iba yelled in annoyance.

This argument got more intense as all the ancestors argued. All but Komamura who rolled his eyes at this. He has to go through this every time a reunion would occur. Kon meanwhile reads a manga, looking bored as usual.

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we send one of our guardians to bring Momo home?" Uryu suggested. To the other ancestors, this sounded like a good idea. After all, when the guardian does that, no more embarrassment or trouble will happen.

"I agreed!" Ichigo said as he grabs a startled Kon and the gong, holding them to a statue. "Let's send the most cunning!"

"No!" Chad protested as he holds Kon and the gong to another statue. "Let us send the swiftest!"

"That won't work!" Inoue yelled grabbing Kon and the gong, holding them to another statue. "The wisest always work well!"

"Quiet all of you!" Komamura yelled making Inoue drop both Kon and the gong. "If we must do this, it must be the most powerful guardian we have..."

"Oh, I get it, I get it!" Kon laughed as he got on an empty pedestal with a grin. "You want the most powerful, which is me!" The ancestors gave an odd look at Kon...then they laugh like mad. Kon frowns at this.

"Hey come on! I'm serious! Check me out!" Kon insisted. Then he downs some mega-doses of chili powders and spits out a small flame. "Ha! I'm hot! I'm..." He was interrupted when flame blasts came out of his rear. "Ooh. That's awkward, but at least I can keep it within a K-plus rating."

Komamura scoffed as he said, "If we recall, you have your chance to help out the Momo family."

"Because of your stupidity, Byakuya's war career ended in disaster!" Rukia remarked with a frown.

Sure enough, nearby is another ghost named Byakuya Kuchiki whose head has been cut off which he is now holding. He remarked sarcastically, "Yeah, thanks a lot."

Kon bitterly comment, "And your point is?"

"Our point is we will send a real guardian to get Momo back." Komamura said as he came up to him.

"What, are you nuts?!" Kon grabs Komamura's whiskers and yelled at his face in disbelief. "I'm a real guardian! You got to admit that!"

"A guardian not worthy of this spot!" Komamura snapped as he shoved Kon's arms away. He grabs Kon off his pedestal and motions him to the statue of Hyorinmaru outside as morning had arrived. "Now go and wake up Hyorinmaru at once!"

Kon groans as Komamura throws him out of the temple. Kon recovers and peeks back in saying, "So uh...we will get back to my old job thing later?"

Komamura's response? He throws the gong at Kon hitting him in the face, making the lion collapse while Komamura groans in annoyance.

* * *

Kon mumbled as he heads to the dragon statue of Hyorinmaru, carrying his gong with him. He can't believe it. He waited all this time for another chance and like before he has been rejected.

"All right, I made one bad mistake, but can't they see in whatever they use for hearts to give me another chance?" Kon groaned. "It's not going to kill them...figure of speech anyway."

Kon sighs as he got to the statue. Time to get this over with. As he bangs on the gong, he yelled, "Hey Hyorinmaru, wake up! You got to get going and bring Momo back!"

Kon pauses waiting for Hyorinmaru to wake up. And then...nothing did. With a frown, Kon goes to the side of the statue as he said, "Come on, get up! Go on!" He throws the gong stick and whistles, "Hey boy! Get it!"

Again nothing happens. Kon looks annoyed. Even guardians of the ancestors don't give him respect, statue or no! With a growl, he climbs up the Hyorinmaru statue. When he got to Hyorinmaru's ear, he tries to yelled, "Hello! HELLLOOOOOOO!" He bangs the ear with the gong hoping that would wake the dragon up. Unfortunately, he ends up hitting it too hard causing the ear itself to break up. He yelps and grabs the ear. It doesn't matter as a cracking sound is heard.

"Not good." Kon groaned. Sure enough, the dragon statue collapses to the ground. The only thing that remains is the head that is missing an ear.

Kon looked nervously as he got out of the broken stones, knocks on Hyorinmaru's head saying, "Hello? Hyorinmaru? Oh, come on, Hyorinmaru! Don't break down... okay, bad choice of words!" Kon smacks his forehead. "The ancestors are going to kill me!!"

"Hyorinmaru," Kon yelps and hides behind where Hyorinmaru once stood. Komamura called from the window, "Did you wake up yet?"

Thinking quickly, Kon holds up Hyorinmaru's head using it to cover his own. Komamura looks from the temple. Thanks to the lion's quick thinking, the ancestor can only see the statue's head and Kon's body, so he thinks it was Hyorinmaru who finally awaken.

"Yes. It's me...I woke up!" Kon said, trying to imitate Hyorinmaru's voice. He waves and poses as he continued, "Good morning! I, Hyorinmaru, will go and get Momo back!"

"Good." Komamura said nodding, falling for it. "Go and save the fate of the Momo family from falling into disaster."

"No problem, I won't lose face." Kon then fell and went rolling down the hill. He got to the bottom and yelps as the head fell on his own.

"Geez, note to self, get better insurance." Kon groaned as he ditches the head. "Well, I fool them. But now what? I am in big trouble now! What am I gonna do?"

"Hi," Kon looks up as he sees Ririn coming up. "Do you have a problem? My name is Ririn"

"Well, what do you expect? Momo is out there and the ancestors expected a guardian to go bring her back! By the way, the name's Kon."

"Well, why not you do it?"

"And get her back, are you nuts?" Kon snapped in annoyance. "After what happened to ice breath dragon up there and breaking him into pieces, it will take a miracle to get back in the temple in good graces. It's not like I have to get the girl a medal for doing something! Heck, the only way that would happen if I make her a hero or something and I train her!"

Kon pauses then he grins, getting an idea. "Wait, I got it, that's it! If I can trained Momo at this camp thing and help her become a hero, this would show the guardians how great a guardian I can be! When that happened, they would be begging me to come back! Man, I am a genius! Kon, you are going somewhere!" With a grin, Kon stood up and heads out in hopes to get to Momo in time.

"Hey, Kon! Wait for me!" Ririn said as she runs to catch up to Kon.

"What? You want to come? What makes you think you're important?" Kon scoffed.

"Because I can bring good luck to everyone. I can help you because I'm lucky."

"You lucky? What, you think I was born yesterday? I am not stupid!"

Ririn rolls her eyes as she said, "You are no stupid, you are more like a pathetic loser."

"Loser?!" Kon yelled angrily as he runs off with Ririn following. "How about I break your wings off and throw it in the nearest ocean! Then we'd see who's the loser!"

"You are still loser."

Kon scowls as Ririn laughed. The two continues off to find Momo and help her.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: All right, Kon and Ririn are on their way to meet up with Momo. Once they meet for the first time, Kon has to find a way to help Momo fit in. But in this case, first impressions are the key and they won't work this time, especially with the captain of the recruits. Stay tune and read and review!


	5. First Impressions

_**Chapter 4: First Impressions**_

In a forest somewhere, Aizen is leading his men on horses as they rode on continuing their path of destruction. The leader stops and narrows his eyes. He sense something and points. Grimmjow, Szayel and Nnoitra got off their horses and investigate. Sure enough, they came back tossing two scouts to the ground. The scouts, Jin Kariya and Cain Nao look up at the villains.

"Look at that, scouts from the old man himself." A hun named Yammy sneered. Aizen smirks as he got off his horse and approaches Jin and Cain.

Aizen sat down and adjusts Cain's collar as he said, "Well, well, I'm impressed by you two. You both have just found the hun army" The other huns laughed at this.

"Laugh all you want, Aizen! Emperor Yamamoto will stop you all!" Jin yelled.

"Stop me? On the contrary, he invited me." Aizen grabs Jin and pulls him to face level. "The day he made that wall, he made me an invitation for my strength to come over. He started the game so I'm playing it." He throws Jin to the ground and uses his sword to make the scouts get up and run off, "Go and tell Yamamoto the next time he wants to challenge me, send me the best armies he has!"

Jin and Cain continue running off. Aizen pauses to think then he asked, "Out of curiosity, how many men does it take to deliver a message?"

"One." Szayel said sinisterly as he holds up his bow and aims an arrow at one of the scouts. Only one scout will live to escape, the other will meet his end.

* * *

The recruits have arrived. All but one who is on a hill was watching. Momo, still dressed as a boy, watched the place with Wei sitting down next to her. Momo knew she must make a good first impression if she wants to fit in...and not get killed.

"How about this?" Momo asked. Doing the best male voice as she can imitate, she said, "Hey, where do I sign up? Wow, cool sword. I got one too. They are supposed to be very big and great to use."

Momo tries to get her father's sword out of the scabbard. Of course, she did a bad job at it and she ended up drops the sword onto the ground. Wei rolls on her back laughing.

"Knock it off!" Momo snapped as she threw a shoe on Wei, making the horse stop laughing and get up. Momo then walks over and wears back her shoe. "I'm doing the best I can!" With a groan she added, "Oh forget it. I am not sure if I can do this." She pushes the bamboo to take another look at the army, "At this rate, only a miracle can help me."

"You want a miracle?! You got it!" A loud voice yelled. Momo and Wei jumps and turned. They gasped as a shadow is cast on a rock with flames on the sides. "All those who want a miracle, scream for it!!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Momo screamed as she and Wei runs behind a rock terrified.

"Uh...that's better."

"Monsters. Make them go away." Momo gulped.

"Hinamori Momo, your salvation, despite how scary it is, has come!" The shadow boomed. Suddenly another shadow appears and foolishly makes a hand shadow of a dragon. "Your ancestors have sent me to..." The shadow noticed what the other one is doing. With a scowl, he stamps the other with a foot and continued, "...help you through this whole masquerading opportunity!"

The shadow bends down. The truth is, the shadow is really Kon himself. Ririn was fanning the fires and such to make Kon's show work...at first.

"It's working well so far. Keep doing it." Kon said to Ririn. Ririn continues fanning the fire. Kon comes back as a shadow as he continues, "Listen up! The moment the army knows you are a girl, you will be put to death!!" Momo made a huge voice as big flames shoot up from the rocks.

"Who are you?" Momo asked horrified.

"Who am I you asked?! I am the one who help lost souls!" As Kon said this, Momo smiled. A guardian to help her in her time of need. Her ancestors must have sense she needed help and send someone to do so. "I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible..." Momo's face of happiness turned into a face of shock when Kon accidentally came out from the rocks revealing his true self. "Guardian Kon," Momo looks more stunned. She expected someone big, not something like Kon. "Man, am I hot or what?"

Suddenly Wei jumps onto Kon and stomps him frantically.

Momo moves the horse away from Kon and picks Kon up. "My ancestors send a teddy bear to help me?" Momo asked as arched an eyebrow. Kon shoves Momo's hand away and lands on the ground.

Kon comments, "No! I'm a lion. Not a bear! I don't do that tongue thing", Kon sticks out his tongue in annoyance then he works in, "Unless, of course, a beautiful lady ASKS ME TO."

Momo comment, "Uggh. Not only is that a sick thought, but that's a bit perverted for a K-plus-rated fan fiction. Anyway you're..."

"Scary, inspiring??"

"More like too small to be precise." Momo said.

Kon frowns but tries to take the light of the situation, "Look, I may be small but I'm small enough for you. If I was my real size, your cow here would turn into meat." Kon patted Wei but he yelps as the horse tries to bite him, "Hey watch it, Mister! I got powers that you can only dream of!" He smirks as he looks at Momo's chest. "For example, my eyes can see right through that armor you're wearing, kid!"

"Pervert!" Momo yelled angrily as she covers her armor with her arms and kicks Kon with her leg.

"Ouch!" Kon groaned when he lands on the ground. He snaps as he stands up. "So this is where it ends up, heh? Dishonor and on your whole family even!" Kon turns to Ririn who decided to come out of hiding as he said, "Write this down, will ya?" Ririn gets some paper and uses a pencil to write down what Kon is saying, "You got dishonor on yourself, your friends, your cow, your..."

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Momo yelped, not wanting to hear anymore as she covers Kon's mouth, cutting him off. She sighs as she kneels down in front of the one she thought is her guardian. "I'm sorry. This is the first time I done this. I'm nervous."

"All right, you need help? Then trust me and don't kick me again, got it?" Kon grins as Momo nodded. He can tell she will need all the help she can get. "Okay, let's do this. Ririn, get my bags."

"What?! I'm no room service attendant!" Ririn scowled in annoyance. But she goes to do so anyway as Kon begins to head to camp.

"Let's get going, heifer!" Kon said, annoying Wei further. The horse reminds herself to stomp on Kon more when she gets the chance.

* * *

Momo stands in front of the camp entrance with Kon sitting on her shoulder.

"All right, let's get this show on the road." Kon said as he hides inside Momo's armor doing his best not to do anything un-K rated. "Now then, first off walk like a man. Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up." Kon lifted Momo's head as he continued, "And strut 2, 3, break it down, 2, 3, and work it."

Momo walks into camp doing her best to walk like a man in hopes to fit in. Unfortunately, she did a weird time doing so which results in the other men in the camp looking at her with confused looks. Momo felt more embarrassed at this point.

Momo looks into a tent and sees some disgusting stuff like a man picking his nose and another man using chopsticks to get some dirt out of his toes.

"Awww, pretty cool, eh?" Kon said with a grin.

"More like disgusting." Momo said frowning in disgust.

"They're men, you got to expect that. You got to act like them so watch carefully!"

Momo looks up as she sees a soldier named Zennosuke Kurumadani, showing off his Yin Yang tattoo on his chest and belly to three other soldiers.

One of them is a well-built man with short, dark hair and wears a black choker, sleeveless black robes, and armband around his right arm, has the number "69" tattooed to his left cheek and has a set of three scars straight over his eye and down his right cheek. He also has a blue, stripe tattoo running across his left cheek. His name was Shuhei Hisagi.

The second soldier is a man with long purple hair and wears a orange scarf and black robes. His name was Yumichika Ayagesawa.

The last soldier is a well-built man with long red hair, tied to a ponytail, black tattoos on his forehead, a white headband and wears black robes. His name was Renji Abarai.

"Is this great or what? My tattoo can protect me from any harm!" Zennosuke boasted with a laugh.

Hisagi and Yumichika looks at each other, then Hisagi smirks. Hisagi punches Zennosuke in the chest making him fell to the ground in pain. Yumichika laughs at this while Momo looks amazed at Hisagi.

"Too bad it doesn't work for Hisagi." Yumichika said with a smirk.

"Geez, after seeing that, I am not sure..." Momo said uneasily.

"Come on, be an attitude like person. Just like the guy with scars on his face." Kon said nodding to Hisagi. Momo turns and sees Hisagi spitting out a loogie.

Hisagi noticed Momo looking at him and looks annoyed, "Hey, you got a problem?"

"Better punch him. That's how men say hello." Kon suggested quietly. Momo hesitates then hits Hisagi as hard as she can on the shoulder. Hisagi yelps as he slams right into Renji.

"Oh Hisagi! I see you made a friend?" Renji said as he turns around with a grin. About time too. Hisagi was having trouble making friends in camp...except for Yumichika and Renji that is.

"So far, so good. Slap him on behind like all men do." Kon suggested.

Momo looks dumbstruck but she slaps Hisagi making him yelp. Hisagi, looking more angry, grabs Momo by the collar.

"Wait until I hit you, pal! Your ancestors will feel that!" Hisagi snapped angrily.

"Come on, Hisagi. Don't be like that." Renji insisted as he holds Hisagi. "Relax and say it with me. Yaaaaaaa Moouuuu Ahhhhhh Doooou Fuuuu Daaaaa."

Hisagi, face red, growls but he does so anyway while Momo looks on in amazement, "Ya Mi Ah To Fu Da." Soon Hisagi calms down and his face turns back to normal.

"There, does that help?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hisagi said with a sigh as Renji puts him down. Glancing at Momo, he begins to leave, "Who needs you sissy boy? Not worth my time."

"Sissy boy?! I dare you to say that again, Punk-brat!" Kon yelled angrily.

Momo gasped as, unfortunately, Hisagi thought she was talking to him. Angrily, Hisagi grabs Momo by the collar and gets ready to punch her. The good news is that Momo got out of the way. The bad news is that Hisagi has hit Yumichika, who was standing behind her, by mistake.

"Oh! Sorry, Yumichika!" Hisagi apologized in embarrassment. He looks around for the recruit and sees her trying to get away making him yell, "Come back here!"

Hisagi grabs Momo by the foot but Yumichika, wanting to get back at Hisagi for punching him, kicks Hisagi in the butt sending him landing on front of Renji knocking him down. Yumichika jumps at Momo but she moves out of the way making Yumichika land on Hisagi, who is on top of Renji, instead.

"That's it!" Yumichika yelled angrily as he fights Hisagi on top of Renji. Momo nervously tries to get away but Hisagi spots her.

"Get back here!" Hisagi yelled as Momo runs into a tent and stops. Hisagi, Yumichika and Renji runs through the tent and through the other side. Sure enough, Hisagi stops as he almost collapsed into a soldier who is in line to get some food. He looks behind him as Yumichika stops in time as well. Unfortunately, Renji couldn't stop in time causing Yumichika and Hisagi to ram into the whole line sending all the soldiers down causing a pot of congee and the cook serving it to fell as well.

The men scowled as they got up wondering who did that. They look and see Momo getting out of the same tent she came into. She yelps as she noticed the men going at her, revenge on mind.

"Oh hey...what's up?" Momo asked nervously as she knows that trouble is about to occurred.

* * *

Keigo watches this and shook his head in disgust. He came to see the new recruits for the army and this is what he is seeing. He goes into the tent where General Ukitake is having a meeting with a boy.

The boy has white spiky hair, cerulean blue eyes and wears a white coat and black robes. His name was Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Toshiro watches as Ukitake uses a pointer to discuss the strategy on a map of the country as he said, "As far as we know, the huns have struck at these locations. I will bring the main troops up to the Main Pass and make sure we stop Aizen before he wrecks this village."

"Good idea. I loved it. I love surprises." Keigo said with a grin.

"Toshiro, you will stay here and train the recruits for if the time calls for them. The moment Keigo decides you're ready, you and your men will come to help...Captain."

"Captain?" Toshiro asked in amazement as the general gives the new captain a Zanpakuto. "Does this mean I'm in charge?"

"That is correct." Ukitake said with a smile.

"Uh, this is a big responsibility, general." Keigo said with a frown. "We should have someone more better to do this..."

"Toshiro is number one in his class and has a lot of knowledge concerning the training techniques. He has an impressive military lineage. I know Hitsugaya will get the job done."

"I promised. I won't let you down!" Toshiro said excited. He is the captain, unbelievable! Noticing Ukitake is looking at him sternly, he tries his best to calm down and act seriously, "I...uh...yes sir."

Ukitake heads out of the tent as he continued, "Good. We will toast for Soul Society's victory at Rukongai City." The general turns to Keigo as he continued, "I hope you can give me a full report in 3 weeks, correct?"

"Sure. No problem. I won't leave anything out." Keigo assured as the two left.

"Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya." Toshiro said to himself. "That sounded cool all right. Leader of Soul Society's finest troops, scratch that, greatest troops of all time!" Toshiro smirked as he heads out of the tent. But he gasped as he sees the recruits fighting. He stands next to Keigo and Ukitake.

An injured recruit named Rin Tsubokura groans as he salutes the general before falling onto the ground. Ukitake made sure to go over the boy as he gets onto his horse.

"Very good recruits. I am very impressed." Keigo said sarcastically. To him, it won't make the new captain's job easy.

"Take care Captain." Ukitake said as he and his men left on their horses to go where they needed to go to.

"You too...dad." Toshiro said quietly as he watches his own father, Ukitake, leaves. It pains him every time he goes but when the country needs him, Ukitake is there. Now it's time to get to work. He looks at the troops and sighs. This doesn't look easy.

"We may begin." Keigo said chuckling as he gets a clipboard and pen out ready to start his report.

Toshiro quickly runs up to the fighting soldiers and yelled, "Attention!!"

The soldiers heard him and stop their fighting, even Yumichika and Hisagi. Hisagi punches Yumichika in the face even when Toshiro is looking at them angrily. The men quickly moved out of the way and pointed at Momo who is in a fetal position on the ground yelling, "He started it!"

Toshiro frowns as he approached Momo who looks sheepishly at him. She can tell she is in big trouble. She stood up and chuckles sheepishly some more while dusting herself off.

"I will make myself clear. No one makes trouble in my camp, got it?" Toshiro said sternly.

"Sorry." Momo said sheepishly. Toshiro looks suspicious at the girl's tone of voice. Realizing this, Momo speaks like a man as she continues, "I mean sorry you got to see that. It's inevitable after all, these manly urges and all that and you have to do stuff like hurt someone, fix things, cook outdoors..."

"Do you have a name?" Toshiro asked suspiciously. There is something about this new recruit he couldn't place.

"Uh, well..."

"When your commanding officer gave a question, you better answer!" Keigo snapped, the same person who Momo got on the bad side of yesterday.

Momo looks nervous. She hasn't thought of a man's name before coming. She chuckles as she said, "Sure! I got a name, a boy name."

Kon decides to help as he suggested, "Try Yumichika."

"His name IS Yumichika." Momo whispers to Kon pointing at Yumichika.

"Excuse me, I didn't ask for his name, I want yours." Toshiro said thinking the 'boy' was talking to him.

"Maybe...ah...chu!" Kon said quickly.

"Ah Chu." Momo said quickly.

"Ah Chu?" Toshiro asked arching an eyebrow.

"Bless you!" Kon laughed madly. He loves doing that. "Man, I loved being me!"

"Kon!" Momo whispered harshly.

"Kon?" Toshiro asked puzzled.

"No! It's not my name!" Momo said, turning back to Toshiro.

"Then what is your name?!" Toshiro barked.

"I know! How about Kurodo? He is always good for a laugh." Kon suggested quickly.

"It's Kurodo." Momo said hoping no one is around here by that name.

"Kurodo?" Toshiro asked.

"Then again, Kurodo isn't much of a..." Momo quickly reaches back and holds Kon's mouth shutting him up.

"Yes! My name is Kurodo." 'Kurodo' said quickly.

"All right, do you have an conscription notice?" Toshiro asked. 'Kurodo' gives the notice to him. The captain looks at it as he reads, "Mr. Kira."

"Mr. Kira? He never told me he had a son!" Keigo said with a frown.

"Oh er…that's because he doesn't mention me much." Momo said. She tries to get a loogie out and spit. However all she could do is drool the stuff from her mouth.

"I think maybe it's because he's a complete lunatic." Keigo whispered to Toshiro as he shudders.

The recruits laughed at this. Toshiro smirks as he said, "Well boys, since your new friend Kurodo show you how to have a 'good time' and bringing too much than he needed to, then tonight, you will all pick up every single grain of rice you dropped onto the ground. And then tomorrow, we will begin the real stuff."

The recruits groaned as they, Yumichika and Hisagi included, growls angrily at the one who got them all in trouble.

"Girl, face it. You got a lot to work with." Kon said to the sheepish Momo.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Ouch, Momo's first time at camp did not go well.

Momo: Tell me about it.

Ryo: The next day, the training begins. Will Momo be able to make it into the army? Stay tune and read and review!


	6. Major Training

_**Chapter 5: Major Training**_

After a rough start yesterday, Momo managed to get her tent set up. She slept in the tent and has a big night sleep knowing the next day is going to get rough. The next day, Momo was sleeping like a baby while Ririn herself is sleeping comfortingly on Momo's lap. However, comfort is about to come to an end as Kon came in and picks up Ririn waking her up in the progress.

"What the heck?" Ririn asked. Then she yelps as Kon winds up her tail as if she was an alarm clock. Kon sets Ririn gently near Momo. Suddenly Ririn yelps like an alarm clock, "COO-COO, COO-COO, RIRIN'S COO-COO FOR COCO PUFFS!"

Momo yelps as she woke up. Her eyes open up and she sees Kon grinning as he said, "Up and at them, Momo! Come on! Get up, get up!"

However, Momo lies back down and pulls the covers over her head trying to get back to sleep. Kon, not having that, pulled the covers off and yelled, "Get dress and ready, Kurodo! Breakfast is ready!" Kon came up and holds a bowl of porridge with two eggs and bacon in it which forms a happy face. "Your meal's happy to see you already!"

Ririn sniffs the porridge and smiles as she said, "Ahhhh, rice meal." She tries to lick the meal but Kon pushes her away.

"Hey, stay away Ririn! You will make her sick by giving her bird flu!" Kon snapped in annoyance. Then he turns back to Momo and yelled, "As for you, start eating!" He feeds Momo mouthfuls of porridge as fast as he could. "Okay, listen up. Today will be your first day of training so no more fighting like last time and pay attention to your captain!"

Momo said with a frown, food still in her mouth, "But what if I don't want to fight?" She doesn't want to get into trouble like last time.

"Okay, so maybe we need something that could really scared people. Give me your war face!" Kon encouraged Momo. Momo paused, then gave him wide eyes and a chipmunk cheeks full of food. Kon arches an eyebrow. "Uh, right. I think my imagination got scared off. Come on! You can do better than that! Scare us!" Momo then swallows her food and growls as loud as she could, sending Kon into the half eaten porridge.

"All right! Now we're getting somewhere! That's my kick butt warrior!" Kon laughed eagerly.

"Yeah. Momo scared you very well." Ririn giggled as she eats some of the porridge. Luckily for her, Kon didn't noticed or hear her.

"Time for you to get your butt out there and show them what you got!" Kon said as helps Momo tie her hair into a bun. Just then Wei peeks into the tent and made some whiny noises. Kon frowns as he understood, "What? The troops left already?"

"What?!" Momo gasped horrified. She is going to be late! She puts on her armor and runs out of the tent in hopes to get to the others in time.

"Momo, don't forget your sword!" Kon exclaimed as he and Ririn run out of tent, him holding the sword. As the two watched Momo ran off, Ririn sigh while Kon made a sniff as he said, "There's our baby girl, off to wreck people."

* * *

Near Toshiro's tent, the troops are there ready to begin.

"Okay, order people, I need order." Keigo said, trying to be heard.

"I have a hot dog with cheese on it!" Yumichika said with a grin.

"And a lot and lots of sea food!" Renji laughed as he and the other soldiers laughed at the jokes.

"Cute, very cute." Keigo said sarcastically. He hates smart alecks.

Hisagi noticed 'Kurodo' running up to the group. He rolls his eyes as he say, "Well, well, well, looks like our new 'friend' has finally woke up."

As Momo has arrived, Yumichika said, "Hey Kurodo. You hungry?"

"Because it's just about time for your knuckle sandwich!" Hisagi yelled as he grabs 'Kurodo' by the collar ready to punch her. He is still upset about before and he wants to make this recruit pay. Momo yelps as she hides herself.

"Attention!" Toshiro's voice yelled. The soldiers got in line quickly. Momo quickly lines up just as Toshiro walks up. The captain looks at them while Keigo gives Toshiro a bow and some arrows. "All right. Here's the drill: every morning you will assemble swiftly and silently from now on. Anyone who messes up will have me to talk to."

"Well, well, what a smart tough guy." Hisagi said with a smirk.

Unfortunately for him, Toshiro hears this, turns around and points an arrow at Hisagi. He said, "Hisagi."

The recruits and Momo took a step back with Hisagi the only one in front. Hisagi yelps, knowing he is in big trouble for his remark. Toshiro then points the arrow in the sky, shoots it and the arrow hits the top of a pole nearby. Toshiro smirks as he said, "Good for you to volunteer first." The recruits laughed as they look at Hisagi as if he is going to wet himself for thinking Toshiro was going to shoot at him. "Now then, go retrieve the arrow."

Hisagi bows to Toshiro as he cracks his knuckles and mumbles, "I'll get that arrow, pretty boy. And I'll do it with my shirt on…"

Hisagi walks over to the pole and prepares to leap onto it when, "One moment, you seem to be missing something…" Toshiro called. He brings out two large bronze disks as if they were weightless and puts one of them on Hisagi's right arm, and then he hold Hisagi's hand up with the disk,

"This represents discipline!" Toshiro stated to the troops; he lets go of the weight which falls to the ground taking Hisagi's arm with it; he tried to get back up as Toshiro puts the second on his other arm and holds that up too, "And this represents strength!"

As soon as Toshiro let him go, Hisagi falls to the ground with the disks. The troops laugh while Momo gulps, looking concerned, "You need both to reach the arrow," Toshiro stated as he stepped back and folded his arms.

Hisagi managed to get to his feet and glanced down at the heavy disks before glancing back up the pole with the arrow being very high up. Growling, Hisagi climbs up the pole, however, after climbing up for a while, he started to slide down.

Renji was next, but he failed and as he fell, he hit his head before falling on the ground. Yumichika fell onto the ground as well after climbing the pole for a while.

Finally, Momo falls to the ground hard. She gets up and rubs her behind as she walks away in front of Toshiro who sighed, "We've got a long way to go…" He moaned as he took the staffs from the bucket and then threw them at the soldiers. Hisagi grabs Momo's staff before she can grab it. With a mischievous smirk, Hisagi trips Momo with the staff knocking 'him' down. Momo frowns at Hisagi who just drops the staff to her as Toshiro begins to sing.

Toshiro: _**Let's get down to business**_  
_**To defeat the Huns**_

Toshiro throws up two clay pots and breaks them apart with his staff. The troops are highly impressed at this. "Hua!" They all shout as they held up their staffs.

_**Did they send us daughters**_  
_**When we asked for sons?**_

Yumichika puts a cricket down Momo's back causing her to flail erratically, hitting everyone in sight. Kon and Ririn watch this from a hill and looks embarrassed, especially Kon who slaps himself on the forehead.

_**You're the saddest bunch**_  
_**I ever met**_

Toshiro sees the madness and decides to put a stop to it as he somersault into the air and landed near Momo.

_**But you can bet before we're through**_

Toshiro yelps as Momo hits him the stomach but he finally got her to stop and takes her staff away, grabbing the embarrassed 'boy' by the collar. Kon frowns and was about to attack the captain but Ririn stop him in the nick of time.

_**Mister, I'll make a man out of you**_

At another training ground, as the recruits armed themselves with bows and arrows, Toshiro pushes a lever that tosses up 3 apples in the air which he hit them with 3 arrows from one bow.

_**Tranquil as a forest**_

The recruits shot arrows at the apples but keep missing. Momo, holding a bow and arrow, was about to fire when Kon sneaks in. He decides to cheat a little by putting an apple through her arrow. Momo looks shocked as Kon left. But to make her shock even more, Toshiro noticed the apple on the arrow and frowns, thinking Momo was trying to cheat. Momo chuckles sheepishly at this.

_**But on fire within**_

We now see Toshiro with a bucket of water on his head balancing it while holding a staff. The recruits throw stones at him trying to knock him off balance but Toshiro deflect the stones with his staff with no problem.

_**Once you find your center  
You are sure to win**_

When it was Momo's turn to have a bucket of water on her head, she was having trouble. To make matters worse, the recruits with glee throw stones at her very fast causing the bucket to spill on her head, making her all wet.

_**You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue**_

Toshiro now grabs a fish out a river showing the troops, even Momo and Hisagi, how to fish.

_**Somehow I'll make a man out of you!**_

Momo grins as she tries to grab a fish. She seems to get one...only to realize that she grabs Hisagi by the foot by mistake dragging him underwater. She sees him dumbstruck making her put the foot back as if nothing has happened.

Kon meanwhile came by holding a fish and shows it to the girl as the fish glares at Kon.

* * *

Now the recruits run through the field while dodging fire arrows.

Renji: _**I'm never gonna catch my breath**_

Hisagi was behind Renji only to end up falling. He yelps as an arrow hits him in the butt. That really hurt.

Hisagi: _**Say good-bye to those who knew me**_

Yumichika tries to hit a stone slab on his head but not only did he fail to do that, he caused some of his teeth to fall out before he fall back onto the ground in a daze.

Yumichika: _**Boy I was a fool in school for cutting gym**_

Toshiro was doing a martial arts fight with Momo. Although the girl was good at it, the captain is much better as he managed to send her flying into a tree with a punch. Kon was there in a hurry fanning her while Ririn tosses water onto the girl's face.

Kon: _**This guy's got 'em scared to death**_

Kon with a nod pushes Momo back into the action much to her concern.

Momo: _**Hope he doesn't see right through me**_

Renji meanwhile jumps across poles protruding from the water.

Renji: _**Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!**_

Renji stops in fright. Big mistake as Toshiro and the recruits crashed into him.

Recruits (Chorus): _**Be a man**_

A cannon was fired that ended up missing a target that resembles Aizen in the middle of an open field.

Toshiro: _**We must be swift as the coursing river**_

Recruits: _**Be a man**_

With a smirk, Hisagi kicks the support that held Momo's cannon and the thing ends up falling.

Toshiro: _**With all the force of a great typhoon**_

Recruits: _**Be a man**_

Alarmed, Momo grabs the cannon as it ended up going off firing high into the air. The cannonball ended up falling back into camp and exploded, destroying Keigo's tent much to the annoyance of the advisor still inside, all covered in ash.

Toshiro: _**With all the strength of a raging fire**_

When the time came, Momo and the recruits went to bed for tonight. All but Toshiro who was looking at the camp from the hill frowning. The training is not doing good, not well at all.

_**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**_

Later, Toshiro and his troops, with Keigo riding his horse, have been laden with poles on their shoulders carrying bags of stuff on each side as they go up a mountain.

_**Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive**_

With a bored look, Keigo points to Momo who is having trouble as she kept falling to the ground thanks to the weight of the bags. Kon and Ririn try to help her but hide just as Toshiro came to Momo with a disapproval look on his face.

_**Heed my every order**_

Shaking his head, he picks up Momo's pole, puts it on his shoudlers, and heads back to follow the troops while Momo sighs, thinking she has messed up big time.

_**And you might survive**_

Later that night, Toshiro decided that 'Kurodo' isn't fit enough to join the army so he decided that 'he' must leave as he gave Wei's reins to the disguised soldier.

_**You're unsuited for the rage of war**_  
_**So pack up, go home, you're through**_

The captain left leaving Momo looking down sadly. She has failed and has been dismissed. For a while, it seems she would be leaving and returning home...that is until she sees the arrow still stuck on the pole's top. Momo then thought of something.

_**How could we make a man out of you?**_

Momo puts the weights on and begins to climb the pole once more. She thought that if she can retrieve the arrow with the weights on, Toshiro may give her a second chance. Even though it was difficult, she refuses to give up and kept on climbing.

Recruits: _**Be a man**_

Toshiro: _**We must be swift as the coursing river**_

Momo fell to the ground again and frowns. She then got an idea as she ties the weights together behind the pole. With the help of the cloth, she managed to climb up the pole more better now.

Recruit: _**Be a man**_

Toshiro: _**With all the force of a great typhoon**_

The sun was rising as the recruits got up for today. To their amazement, they see Momo climbing up the pole...and she is almost to the arrow! The recruits, including Yumichika, Hisagi and Renji, cheer her on as she almost got to the arrow.

Recruits: _**Be a man**_

Toshiro: _**With all the strength of a raging fire**_

Hearing the commotion outside, Toshiro got out of his tent to investigate. He looks surprised as a familiar arrow hits the ground making him look up. He sees Momo sitting on the top of the pole smiling as the troops cheer for her success.

"Well, what do you know?" He said to himself as he smiled, impressed.

_**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**_

* * *

Ever since Momo's success of getting the arrow, she has improved. And the troops have now gained more self-confidence in themselves thanks to her success. For one example, the troops now fired at the apples well without any problems.

Recruits: _**Be a man**_

Toshiro: _**We must be swift as the coursing river**_

A smiling Momo was running in front of Toshiro and the recruits with the pole and weights on her shoulders.

Recruit: _**Be a man**_

Toshiro and Momo were fighting again. But this time, 'Kurodo' managed to hit Toshiro to the ground with a round house kick. The captain groans as he rubs his chin but he grins. This new recruit has pleased him a lot.

Toshiro: _**With all the force of a great typhoon**_

Renji with a smile was doing tricks on the poles laughing as the troops followed him.

Recruits: _**Be a man**_

As the staffs are thrown to the troops once more, Momo tries to grab hers but once more Hisagi grabs it first. But instead of what he did to her before, Hisagi smiles at Momo and he kindly hands Momo her staff. Momo has finally won the recruit's respect.

Toshiro: _**With all the strength of a raging fire**_

Hisagi laughs as he dodged the arrows in one practice run.

Troop staff Practice #1: _**Hya!**_

Yumcihika in his training destroys the block without a sweat.

Troop staff Practice #2: _**Hya!**_

Momo finally manages to get a fish as she grins.

Toshiro: _**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**_

Troop staff Practice #3: **Hya!**

At the Aizen practice round once more, Momo's cannon has succeeded in destroying the target.

Troop staff Practice #4: _**Hya!**_

As the song comes to an end, Momo and the recruits, in karate uniforms, jump into the air like kung fu experts. They have been training for what seems to be a long time and now they are ready for the war against the Huns. Toshiro was extremely proud of all of them.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Looks like Momo has finally won the respect of Toshiro and the recruits. But a problem occurred that threatens to expose Momo's real self. Not to mention, Keigo threatens to make sure the recruits won't even see battle. Also, what is Aizen up to? More to come so read and review!


	7. Keeping a tight secret

_**Chapter 6: Keeping a Tight Secret**_

Back in the forest, Aizen was standing on top of a tree. He cuts the top with his sword and looks around, hoping to spy any trace of Yamamoto's troops. He figured if he could get the drop on them all, that would be nice.

Just then his crow was heard squawking as it swoops and gave its master a 'present': a little doll. Aizen sniffs the doll and is surprised. With a nod, he drops to the ground where his fellow men, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Yammy and Szayel are waiting.

"You, what do you make of this?" Aizen said as he tosses the doll to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow touches the doll. He senses something, something familiar. He said, "Looks like black pine from the high mountains."

As Ulquiorra takes the doll, Nnoitra spots a hair and takes it. Looking at it, he come to a conclusion himself, "It's white horse hair, the stallions of the horses of Yamamoto's army."

Ulquiorra sniffs it as he said, "This is sulfur, from cannons."

"Of course, that explains a lot. The doll is from the Main Pass where a village is at. That is where the Imperial Army is waiting to strike." Aizen said in conclusion. It is obvious. He wasn't born yesterday.

"No problem, we just go around them." Szayel assured his leader.

"Afraid not. That pass is the quickest way to get to that old man. Besides," Aizen smirks evilly as he looks at the doll once more, "A little girl is probably looking for this doll right now. I think it is only right if we give it back to her."

* * *

Momo hide near the reeds and bamboo next a lake. The girl grins. She is getting dirty and is need of a good bath right about now. She takes her clothes off and if you guys are thinking of her naked body right now, damn, you guys are sick bastards.

Kon, concerned, points out the problem, "You are crazy to do this, Momo. Someone could see you!"

"I may have to look like a man but I don't have to smell like one." Momo points out as she unties her hair bun, letting her hair flow down freely.

"Well, so a couple of guys don't bother to clean their socks, what a picky girl." Kon remarked, rolling his eyes as his eyes was covered via a towel. "I don't mind the..." Kon was interrupted by a splash. Momo has went into the lake, splashing water on Kon in the process. The girl sighs happily. She really needs this.

Kon rolls his eyes as he continued, "Okay, you have your fun. You are probably clean by now so get out before you turned into a prune!" Kon holds out a towel making sure he doesn't see her...un-clothes like state.

"Look, if you are so worried, so watch. I need to clean myself off." Momo snapped. The water sounds too relaxing to get out right now.

"Whatever." Kon groaned. He walks in a mocked womanly fashion speaking like a girl, "Why don't you be a dear and keep watch, while I exposed myself and ruined everything with my stupid usual girl habits!" Kon shakes his head in disgust as he turned about to the others, "Hygiene."

Just then, Ririn gasps as she tucks on Kon's mane yelling, "Kon, look now but we're about to get some pool crashers!"

"What?" Kon asked as he turned his head. He yelped and for a good reason.

"Me first, me first, cannonball!" some familiar voices laughed. Hisagi, Renji and Yumichika laughed as they run past Kon and one of them threw his boxers at him.

Kon looks horrified as the removed the boxers of his face. The boys are taking all their clothes off and are heading to the water. He yelled, "Oh great! Now we're really in for it! They will notice a few things guys don't normally have!"

Yumichika and Hisagi laughs as they jump into the water. After a hard day today, they really are looking forward to some fun. Renji checks the water to see how cool it is. With a grin, he jumps yelling, "Cannonball!"

Yumichika and Hisagi laughs as they ride the wave to where Momo is at. Momo gasps in alarm. If the boys see her, she is in big trouble now. She hides behind a lily pad hoping they wouldn't see her.  
Unfortunately, Hisagi spots her and yelled, "Yo, Kurodo!"

Momo gulps as she looks over the lily pad. She uses the thing to cover her chest as she said sheepishly in a manly voice, "Oh hey, guys. I didn't think you would be out here." Noticing the boys looking at 'him', the 'boy' continued, "I just finished cleaning up, so I got to go. Bye!"

Momo hides behind a rock still hiding her front. However, the recruits won't have it as Renji said, "Hey, don't go away! We thought we could hang with you while you're here and all."

"Look, I know we were hard on you before and we shouldn't have. So I thought we could make up and start all over, huh?" Yumichika asked with a grin. It's true. He was a jerk to 'Kurodo' the first day, and so was Hisagi. The gang decided to make up now that Momo has gain their respect. Yumichika holds his hand out hoping Momo would shake it as he said, "My name is Yumichika Ayagesawa."

Momo uses her left arm to hide her chest as she managed to turn and uses her right arm to shakes Yumichika's hand smiling while chuckling nervously. She turns, hoping to leave, only to be block off by Renji.

"My name is Renji Abarai." Renji said with a smile.

"Hey Renji." Momo said nervously while waving slightly trying to find a way to escape.

"And I am Shuhei Hisagi, king of the rock!" Hisagi taunted as he was on top of the rock. Momo yelps and looks into the water embarrassed. Hisagi laughs as he said, "You girls can't take us down no matter what!"

"I bet Kurodo and I can take you!" Yumichika laughed as he holds up his fists.

"No thanks, I don't want to take him anywhere." Momo said trying to get away without any more problems.

"Why not? We got to fight!" Yumichika insisted puzzled. This new friend of his is really acting weird.

"No, really. Why don't we close our eyes and swim around? Won't that be fun?"

Yumichika rolls his eyes as he takes her saying, "Seriously, Kurodo, don't be a g..." He yelps in pain as something has bitten him from behind. "Ouch! Something has bitten me!"

Kon, who just bit Yumichika's butt, gasps as he comes out of the water. He spits out water as he yelled in a disgust, "Yuck! Humans taste nasty!"

Yumichika sees Kon and screams, "AHHHH! DEMON LION!!" Renji and Hisagi screamed as well and they all climb onto the rock and each other.

Thanks to Kon's distraction, Momo saw her chance to escape. She whistles for Wei as she came back to shore. The horse came there which allows the disguised soldier to climb out, hides behind Wei, and uses a towel to wrap around her body.

Calming down, the boys sat on the rock in the lake as Yumichika remarked to Hisagi, "Hey, king of the rock. You just got dethroned!" Hisagi frowns and pushes Yumichika right back into the water.

* * *

Momo sighs as she leaves the lake safe and sound. "That was so close. I almost got exposed big time." She remarked as she kept the towel around herself.

"You owe me, big time." Kon said as he brushes his teeth trying to get whatever he tasted out.

"I sure don't want to see another naked man again." Momo groaned as she cleans out her ears. Just then, the other soldiers rushed by, naked as jaybirds as they got into the lake. Momo's eyes widen in shock and embarrassment.

* * *

Back at camp, Momo has managed to get all her clothes and armor back on and decides to take a walk. As she, Kon and Ririn goes by Keigo's tent, she hears Toshiro having a conversion with the advisor. From the sound of things, the conversion is not going well.

"Say what you want, your troops are not going to fight! They won't last a second against the villains!" Keigo snapped.

"But they got their training done. They deserved a chance." Toshiro protested. He hasn't trained these men to their best only to not let them see battle.

"Forget it, they don't deserve to be soldiers than you deserved to be captain! And once the general gets my report, they may as well go on home!"

Outside the tent, Kon frowns as he said, "No way, momma's boy! I got Momo into this war so far and I am not letting you ruined her chances. This momma's boy is ruining the plan!"

"I'm not finished!" Toshiro yelled upset.

"Watch it Captain Hitsugaya." Keigo snapped in annoyance. He is not going to let this so-called captain push him around. "You may be Jushiro's son, but don't forget I am still Yamamoto's council, which I got on my own, FYI." With a smirk, the advisor opens the entrance to the tent, "Now unless you got any more arguments, leave now."

Toshiro frowns but knows he can't do anything about this. He leaves the tent as he passed by Momo.

Hoping to cheer him up, Momo spoke in her best man's voice, "I got an idea. How about I hold him while you beat him up until he cries for momma, huh?" Toshiro didn't say anything and just sighed sadly.

"Well, then again maybe not," Momo said with a sigh. Looking at Toshiro, she said while trying to hide her blush, "Look, if it makes you feel better, you are a great captain."

"Thanks...at least someone thinks so." Toshiro said with a sigh. He continues walking away from the camp.

Kon noticed something on Momo's face. The girl is giving an interesting look at Toshiro. Could it be...love?

"Hey, I know what you are up to." Kon said rolling his eyes.

"Huh?" Momo asked puzzled.

"You, Momo. You like him, do you?"

"What? Oh, no I don't, I..."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Kon said. He points to Momo's tent and snapped, "Back to your tent, lover girl!"

Momo shrugs and does so, though she walks away hopping and smiling happily. Kon and Ririn are the only ones left. They are concerned, but not about love right now. Momo and the recruits are not going to see battle, unless something is done.

"Well, Ririn, time for us to take this war and do some editing." Kon said rubbing his hands together, a plan in mind.

* * *

Kon and Ririn waited outside the advisor's tent. Soon they see him coming out holding a brush and wrapping him in a towel with his slippers on his feet. He is off to take his bath as he whistles. Once Keigo is gone, the two make their move as they go into his tent. Inside, the two looks around as Kon sees a picture of Keigo smiling as he points at himself while with Yamamoto. Kon rolls his eyes. This advisor is nuts.

Kon turns and sees Ririn holding a pen as she writes a message. Kon has gave her the task of writing a message so urgent, Keigo will have no choice but to let Toshiro's recruits go into battle. Soon Ririn finished and gave the letter to Kon as he reads, "Okay...'From General Ukitake, dear son, we are expecting the Huns at the pass and it would mean a lot if you come and help us out'." Kon pauses and puts the letter down, "Very good. Except you forgot, 'and since we're out of potpourri, try bringing up some.' Excuse me, this is the army, not Hogan's Heroes! We need something more urgent, now get going!"

Ririn yelps and tries once more to write a more urgent note. When she's done, Kon looks at it and grins in approval as he say, "Now we're talking. Come on. Let's get going."

* * *

Wei was drinking water from her trough when she felt Kon on her back. "Hey Wei baby, give us a lift, will ya?" Kon asked. He yelps as the horse squirts water at him, knocking him off her back. It's obvious that Wei isn't going anywhere and taking orders from someone who mistakes her for a cow. Kon isn't giving up so easily. Time to get a substitute.

* * *

Keigo growls in annoyance as he left the lake in his towel once more. He has the displeasure of playing 'games' with the soldiers who also took his slippers and played with them, ruining the things in the progress.

"Idiotic fools!" Keigo said, then he yells back, "Just for that, you will give me a new pair of soldiers. And I do not scream like a girl!"

Without warning, a panda appears and ate the advisor's slipper that he is holding making him scream like a girl. Keigo then looks up and yelps as he sees a soldier sitting on the panda itself. At least, it looks like a soldier but it was really Kon inside the armor and such in disguise. He uses sticks to wave the dummy's arms trying to give the 'urgent' note to the advisor while Ririn works the mouth.

"We got big news from General Ukitake!" Kon yelled. He noticed Keigo giving an odd look at the dummy and panda, making Kon snapped, "Excuse me, ever seen a 'black and white' before, pal?!" Kon then hands Keigo the note.

"Who do you think you are?" Keigo asked puzzled.

"I was about to ask you the same question, momma's boy! We got a war, no time for dumb questions, I oughta take your hat for that!" Kon snapped as the panda walks forward. "Knock it right off your head!" Kon swipes an arm at the advisor's hat making him yelp. Kon, satisfied, turn the dummy's upper half around as the panda passed Keigo continuing, "Be lucky I feel like a nice guy today so just carry on or else!"

The panda goes over to a tree and climbs it, taking the panda and the disguised Kon and Ririn out of sight. Keigo looks at the message carefully and gasped. This is very urgent indeed. He looks up to speak to the soldier but the disguised Kon is not around.

There's no time to go looking as Keigo runs into the captain's tent as he yelled, "Toshiro! Looks like you and your troops will see battle after all! We are needed at the front!"

Kon and Ririn, out of disguise, watch on and grin. Their ruse has work. Momo will see battle and probably become a war hero after all!

"It worked. Get your bags ready, Ririn, we're going to kick some butt." Kon said eagerly as he and Ririn gave each other a high-five.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Looks like Momo and the recruits are about to go and help Ukitake and his men. Stay tune for the next chapter and I think I'll be away from the computer for a while. Because I feel like I've been too addicted to my computer lately, so I'm just gonna go have a rest from writing for a moment. But don't worry, I'll be back soon! Read and review!


	8. Tragedy In The Main Pass

Ryo: Sorry I haven't updated this story for five days. Mainly it's because I've been too obsessed with my other stories 3942 and Enchanted Saints lately. But anyways, time to keep this story going. It's now time for Momo and the recruits to join Ukitake and his army. Let's go!

_**Chapter 7: Tragedy in the Main Pass**_

The next day after getting the 'urgent' message, Toshiro, Keigo, and the recruits headed off while making their way to where General Ukitake will need them. The recruits are excited. They are finally going to fight the enemy and show what they are made up. Toshiro is leading the way on a horse.

During this time, Kon and Ririn remain hidden in the carriage holding some cannons which Wei was pulling it, keeping it quiet.

As the recruits march on, they decided to entertain themselves by singing.

Army: _**For a long time we've been  
Marching off to battle**_

Hisagi sighs while he walked by some cows.

Hisagi: _**In a thundering herd  
We feel a lot like cattle**_

"Moo!" said the cow cried.

Army: _**Like the pounding beat  
Our aching feet aren't easy to ignore**_

Yumichika runs up to his friends and smiled happily.

Yumichika: _**Hey, think of instead  
A girl worth fighting for**_

When Yumichika said this, Hisagi and Renji smiles upward. To them, fighting for girls sound great as they, along with Yumichika, hoped to find true love someday. Momo was behind the group looking puzzled.

_**That's what I said  
A girl worth fighting for  
I want her paler than the moon with eyes that  
Shine like stars**_

Hisagi: _**My girl will marvel at my strength  
Adore my battle scars**_

Renji: _**I couldn't care less what she'll  
Wear or what she looks like  
It all depends on what  
She cooks like: Beef, pork, chicken...**_

All three: _**Mmm...**_

The soldiers now cross the river while holding swords over their heads making sure not to rust them. Hisagi smirks at Momo who was listening in.

Hisagi: _**Bet the local girls thought  
You were quite the charmer**_

Yumichika's armor was filled with lots of water, making him look stronger and as if he has a huge muscular body.

Yumichika: _**And I'll bet the ladies love  
A man in armor**_

Yumichika flexes a bit, but it causes all the water to pour out of his armor, returning him back to normal. Soon the army passes by a group of ladies who are working in a field nearby.

Army: _**You can guess what we  
Have missed the most  
Since we went off to war**_

Kon looks out from the carriage, smirks and whistles like mad to the ladies. Ririn rolled her eyes.

_**What do we want?  
A girl worth fighting for!**_

Momo sees the ladies looking at her with dreamy smiles, thinking she's a handsome-looking man. Of course, the disguised soldier hides her face and looks away in embarrassment.

Hisagi: _**My girl will think I have no faults**_

Renji: _**That I'm a major find**_

Momo winds up being caught between her new friends looking up dreamily hoping the boy would tell them 'his' idea of an ideal woman. The girl gulps as she sings forcefully.

Momo: _**Uh, how about a girl who's got a brain  
Who always speaks her mind?**_

Hisagi, Yumichika and Renji look at Momo puzzled. Then they frown and remarked, "Nah!"

Yumichika takes Momo's shoulder and leans on her though the disguised soldier removes the hands and shakes her head in disapproval. Yumichika shrugs as he leans on the carriage of cannons as he continues to sing.

Yumichika: _**My manly ways and turns of  
Phrase are sure to thrill her**_

Hisagi: _**He thinks he's such a lady-killer!**_

Hisagi hits Wei who yelps as she made the carriage runs out from under Yumichika, causing Yumichika to fell into the mud. Yumichika looks up with a frown.

Keigo: _**I've a girl back home who's  
Unlike any other**_

Hisagi: (Leaning his face over to Momo) _**Yeah, the only girl who'd  
Love him is his mother!**_

Momo giggles in amusement while Keigo frowns in annoyance at her and Hisagi. Soon the army lines up locking arms across each other's shoulder. Momo is in the middle, looking uncomfortable.

Army: _**But when we come home  
In victory they'll line up at the door!**_

Yumichika: _**What do we want?**_

Army: _**A girl worth fighting for!**_

Yumichika: _**Wish that I had**_

Army: _**A girl worth fighting for!**_

Momo got away but ended up walking in the opposite direction and whistles. She sees Kon and Ririn, both smirking mischievously, about to hit her with snowballs so Momo has to turn around as the army continues on their way.

_**A girl worth fighting--**_

Suddenly the song came to a sudden end as the army looks horrified. Momo, Kon and Ririn looks horrified too. They have arrived at the village, except it was destroyed and burned to the ground! The good guys look through the gates and around the place in disbelief. The Huns have got here first!

"Oh man, not good." Renji said worried.

"See if there are any survivors!" Toshiro ordered in worry. His father was stationed here. What if anything were to happen to him?

As the men goes off to their task, Momo was stunned and looks around the village in horror. Is this going to happen to her village if Aizen and his men won? She looks down and gasps. She picks a doll up, the same doll (unknowingly to Momo) that Aizen has found. Momo looks sad. This belonged to a little girl and now it's most likely that the girl is dead. She can't believe it. A whole village has been slaughtered.

"Something is not right." Toshiro said worried as he came over to Momo. "My father should have been here."

"Captain!" One of the soldiers yelled from the top of a hill looking horrified. He points down to a valley. Toshiro and the other soldiers run over to take a look. What they saw horrified them some more.

In the valley below lays the soldiers belonging to General Ukitake's army. They have been killed and overrun by Aizen and his army! Toshiro and Momo looked more shocked as they saw the remains of General Ukitake's army. There were torn flags sticking out of the snow, armor breaking, and cannon carts destroyed. Even Hisagi, Renji and Yumichika have nothing to say about this horrible sight.

Renji has run down to see any traces of General Ukitake. Later, he came up holding a helmet looking sad, "Captain...the general." Toshiro takes the helmet and sadly identified it. It belongs to General Ukitake. His father is dead, killed by Aizen. He sighs. The recruits were too late.

Taking the helmet, Toshiro goes to the edge of the hill where Momo watched him do so sadly. If she has allowed her father to go into battle, she would have felt the same way Toshiro did. As she continues to watch, Toshiro takes his sword out and stabs it into the snow. Then he kneels down and puts his father's helmet on the sword. Toshiro has made a gravestone in honor of his dead father who was killed in the name of Emperor Yamamoto.

Momo sighs as she goes over to Toshiro, saying, "Toshiro...I'm sorry." She doesn't even care that she is using her real voice. She felt sorry for the captain at this point.

Toshiro, who didn't noticed Momo's tone of voice, got up, turns around and puts a hand on Momo's shoulder, liking the respect. It's all he needed to go on now. The captain heads over to the other soldiers who are waiting for him as he goes to his horse. After looking at his father's gravestone sadly for one last time, Toshiro got on his horse and begins to speak, "All right, men. Aizen and his men are going faster than ever. We got to get to Rukongai City via the Main Pass. Only we can help Emperor Yamamoto now, now let's go!"

As the army begins to leave, Momo gave another sad look to the sword Toshiro has used for a gravestone. Taking out the doll, she puts it on the sword's base to pay memory to the girl who was killed as well. She then headed out and joined the troops.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Poor Toshiro…losing his father…

Toshiro: How could they do this?!

Ryo: Stay tune and read and review!


	9. The Avalanche Rumble

Ryo: Hi guys, here's the next chapter of Momolan, and probably the most exciting chapter yet. Anyways, if you guys are wondering, when the hell will I update BatReaper Begins again?! Well, I'm gonna continue the story AFTER I finish Momolan. After all, I can't really write both parodies at the same time, you know? That would be a pain in the ass.

_**Chapter 8: The Avalanche Rumble**_

The troops head through the mountains as they make their way to Rukongai City. They were sad about what they just saw. General Ukitake and his army are killed, a village got slaughtered, and now only they can help Yamamoto now. But can they stand up to Aizen and his army?

Without warning, a blast came out of Momo's carriage and explodes into the air. One of the cannons was set off surprising the troops. In annoyance, Momo turns around and glares at the hole the shot came out of in the carriage spying on a sheepish Kon. He yelps as he points at Ririn.

"Hey! Don't blame me!" Ririn yelled in annoyance.

"What happened?!" Toshiro demanded angrily as he rode up to Momo with Keigo with him.

"Well, you see..." Momo said wondering how she could explain this to Toshiro.

"You just gave away our positions!" Toshiro scolded. "Now we're..."

Suddenly, an arrow was shot and it hit Toshiro in the shoulder making him yelp. He yelled, "Out of the way!"

The troops turned to a mountain and gasp in horror. The huns are attacking from the top of the mountain!

Toshiro removes the arrow from his shoulder and yelled, "Get out of range!!" The huns on the mountain now shot several fire arrows and the arrows are heading straight for the troops. Momo moves Wei out of the way but the fire arrows hit the cart sending the thing on fire.

"Save the cannons!" Toshiro yelled as he dodges an arrow.

The troops quickly rush in and grab the cannons out of the cart while Momo calms down Wei. Hisagi and Yumichika grab as many as they can and hauls them as did the other troops.

Getting the sword out, Momo cuts Wei's reins, freeing the horse and rides on her to safety just as the cart exploded. Unfortunately, she was too close causing the disguised soldier to go flying off of her horse, causing her to also lose her helmet and sword. Kon and Ririn got flying by the blast and screams which ended when they landed near Momo.

Kon got up and groans sarcastically, "Oh sure. Save the horse. Never mind the lion!!!"

Momo ignores Kon's remark as she grabs Kon and runs to where the troops at with Ririn and Wei following her. Renji, Hisagi and Yumichika chose this time to get the cannons set up against rocks while dodging the arrows which are firing at them. If they could take down a couple of Hun archers with cannon attacks, that would help them a bit.

"Fire!" Toshiro ordered as the cannons were fired causing blasts to be fired at the archers. As this continues, the Huns go into hiding. "Fire at will!"

Momo and Hisagi fired some more at the archers keeping them from firing. It seems to work as the arrows stop coming.

"Hold the last cannon." Toshiro ordered making Hisagi stop from lighting his cannon. Every troop did as they waited cautiously. It is quiet, too quiet. They don't like this at all especially when Yammy and Ulquiorra head back to the top of the mountains.

Sure enough, they see them: Aizen and his army, a lot and lots of Huns. Toshiro and his troops are outnumbered.

"Time to fight." Toshiro said as he gets his sword out. "If we die, at least it will be with honor." Momo yelps in concern. The numbers doesn't look good at all. Still, she got to fight so she summons up whatever courage she has and prepared for what seems to be a bloodbath.

"Charge!" Aizen roars and raises his sword into the air while riding on his horse. With that done, he charges down the mountain right at Toshiro's army with his crow flying off his shoulder and his army following him soon after. A bloodbath seems to be inevitable at this point.

"Hisagi, aim the cannon at Aizen!" Toshiro ordered as Hisagi begins to do so in hopes to hit the villain. Momo on the other hand looks worried. Even if Aizen was managed to be hit and killed, she and her friends would never be able to win against the Hun army. If only there's a way to take them out all at once. Looking at her sword, she spots something: a reflection of a large snow embankment hanging to the side of a cliff. Momo gets an idea, but will it work?

Momo has to try. She runs forward and pushes Hisagi away from the cannon.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Hisagi yelled surprised as Momo seizes the cannon and rushes forward to the direction of the charging Hun army.

"Kurodo, come back!" Toshiro yelled horrified. Momo ignored him and the others as she continues charging at the Huns. Kon, who is on her shoulder, yelps as he spots the Huns coming closer. He doesn't like this at all!

"Kurodo, come back here!" Toshiro in concern as he rushes after her. He got to save 'Kurodo' or 'he' will get killed!

But Momo still ignores him as she puts the cannon in a position and aims it at the cliff with the snow overhang. Kon spots Aizen getting closer and yelled, "Hey, if you want to fire at that thing at that guy over there, do so now! Hurry!!!"

Momo got a flint out and gets ready to light the fuse. One lit is all she needs. Suddenly a screech is heard as Aizen's crow swoops by and knocks Momo to the ground causing her to lose the flint rock.

Hisagi gasps as he sees Momo falling down. He turned to Yumichika and Renji and yelled in concern, "Don't just stand there! We got to help her!" He draws his sword out.

"Yeah!" Renji yelled as he and Yumichika also got their swords out. They soon charge over to Momo's position in hopes to help the disguised soldier. Momo kept looking for the flint but she still can't find it. She groans. Aizen is getting closer. It looks hopeless.

The girl then spots Kon downing some mega-doses of chili peppers. Getting an idea, Momo grabs Kon and pulls him by the tail. To her surprise, flame blasts came out of his mouth and the fire lights the fuse. Momo then quickly drops Kon, causing him to land on the cannon. He was then sent flying when the cannon fires off and the cannon flies above the charging Hun leader.

"You idiot! You missed him!" Kon yelled angrily as he rides the cannon, unaware of the true destination. "Geez, first you use me as a light and you miss! He was practically in front of you, you..." Kon was interrupted as the cannon hit the snow and it explodes, causing the snow to fall off. Momo smiles in amusement. An avalanche is happening right now! Aizen turns and gasps in shock as the avalanche begins to take down much of his troops.

Furious, Aizen roared at Momo as he uses his sword and swings it across the right side of her stomach, making the 'boy' screams as she falls back holding the injured part of her body. Satisfied, Aizen rides off as the avalanche continues.

Toshiro, shocked at the avalanche coming right for his troops, stops running at his tracks. Momo runs over to him and grabs him by the arm as she goes by him and helps him gets away. Renji, Yumichika and Hisagi charge to the avalanche to help Momo and Toshiro.

"CHARGE!" Yumichika yelled. The gang stops and sees the upcoming avalanche.

"Shall we run?" Hisagi asked concerned.

"How about we scream and then run?" Renji said chuckling nervously.

"Got it," Yumichika said with a nod. The gang then screams and run away from the avalanche.

Wei rushes off from the troops and she headed towards Momo. Aizen tries his best to escape but he soon screams as the avalanche swallowed him up, seemingly ending him once and for all. Wei rode over to Momo and Momo jumps onto her. Momo then turns to reach for Toshiro. She managed to grab him but the avalanche got fast causing their grip to break and the avalanche swallowed all of them up!

Kon, who survived the explosion that started it all, rides on a shield looking for Momo, "Momo! Momo, where are you?" He spots some hair sticking from the snow. "Momo?" Kon pulls out the hair and yelps as Kon saw it was really an annoyed Grimmjow who growls at him.

"Wrong one!" Kon yelled as he pushes Grimmjow back under the snow. "Momo!" He kept on looking and spots something familiar. Reaching into the snow, he grabs the thing out by her tail. It was Ririn. "Just be glad you are one lucky Modified Soul."

"Yeah." Ririn sighed in relief.

Momo and Wei quickly jumped out of the snow. It was cold but they made it. The girl looks for Toshiro and sees him riding in the snow, unconscious.

"Toshiro!" Momo cried in concern. She can't let him die or get killed! She got Wei to Toshiro's position and got him onto Wei. Soon Momo turns Wei around in hopes to be riding upstream but it doesn't look good at this point. Nearby, Hisagi got on the soldiers and looks around.

"Do you see them?" Yumichika asked worried for Momo and Toshiro. He doesn't want his friends to get seriously hurt or worst.

"Found them!" Hisagi called out. He fires an arrow with a rope tied to it. "All I got to do now is get them to safe..." He yelps as the rope went through his hands causing him to miss. "...ty?"

Momo and Toshiro meanwhile kept on riding on Wei trying to fight the snow but it still looks hopeless. Kon and Ririn arrived on the shield as Kon said proudly, "Check this out! I got a lucky Modified Soul!"

"Not now, Kon! We need help!" Momo yelled worried. She and Toshiro will get killed unless a miracle happens. Sure enough, it shows up...in a form of Hisagi's arrow that landed near her. Momo grabs it and ties the rope to Wei.

"That's good, very good. Hey, Ririn. You sit by me from now on." Kon said to Ririn.

"Uh, okay." Ririn said with a shrug. Suddenly Kon and Ririn spots something that made them scream in horror. The snow is approaching a cliff...and they are about to fall over it!

"We're going to die! We're going to die!" Kon screamed horrified. "I'm going to throw up first and then we're going to die! Mommy, make it stop!!!!"

Soon they all got trapped in the snow and fell over the cliff but Momo's quick thinking grabs the arrow and fires it to the sky, the rope still tied to the horse.

Back with the troops, Hisagi cried in sadness. It was horrible. He failed to save Toshiro and Momo. Some soldier he turned out to be!

"They're gone and out of my fingers even!" Hisagi cried. "How could I..." He yelps as the arrow ended up in his hands. Sensing a rescue attempt, Hisagi grabs the arrow and pulls towards the cliff. Yumichika and the other soldiers grab Hisagi and held him steady as they hold onto the cliff which is hanging over the cliff's edge.

"Pull!" Hisagi yelled as the army pulls back. But whatever the rope is attached to is too heavy. They can't pull Toshiro and Momo back! Luckily, Renji came over and grab the soldiers with his strength. They begin pulling back and pretty soon Momo, Toshiro, Wei, Kon and Ririn are being pulled to safety.

"Yes, all right! That's the spirit!" Kon cheered wildly. They are all going to live! With a smile, he added, "Almost lost my cool there. You're the man, Momo! Well, sorta." Momo cringes but smiles a bit. At least she proves herself.

At the cliff, the soldiers help Momo, Toshiro and Wei onto the cliff while Kon and Ririn goes into hiding. As they got put onto the ground, Toshiro begins to recover and wakes up.

"Move it, give them some space. They need it." Yumichika suggested as some of the soldiers moves away a bit.

After he catches his breath, Toshiro looks at 'Kurodo' as he said, "That...is the craziest stunt I have ever seen! You could have got us all killed!" Momo cringes and lowers her head in sadness. But she soon lifts her head up again in surprise when Toshiro added, "And...you saved me. And you now have my trust!" Momo smiles brightly and hides her blush. Toshiro has given her some full respect and now trusts her. Too bad she can't ask for more right now. Renji, Yumichika, Hisagi and the other soldiers started cheering wildly.

"That's Kurodo, the bravest one ever!" Yumichika cheered happily.

"You're the king of this mountain! You rock!" Hisagi added happily.

"Yeah!" Renji said as the other soldiers cheered, clapped and whistled. Toshiro helps Momo up. Suddenly the disguised soldier screams in pain while holding her right side. Aizen's attack from before is taking its toll.

"Kurodo, anything wrong?" Toshiro asked worried while the other soldiers stopped cheering and gasped.

Momo groans as she removes her hand. To the soldiers' shock, there's blood on it. Aizen has cut her hard! Toshiro looks shocked. He yelled out, "He's hurt! Get him some help, now!"

Momo, as she loses blood fast, begins to faint. She sees images of her friends and Toshiro as she goes into unconsciousness.

"Hold on, Kurodo. Just hold on." Toshiro whispered worried as she passed out.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Oh no! Is Momo gonna be okay? Also, things get worse. Trust me…Stay tune and read and review!


	10. Kurodo Exposed

_**Chapter 9: Kurodo Exposed**_

The army found a place to recover after the battle/avalanche. Momo/Kurodo was taken to a tent to recover with a doctor named Marechiyo Omaeda helping her. Toshiro is outside the tent waiting, hoping that 'Kurodo' would be okay. Hidden in the shadows, Kon and Ririn are hoping for her recovery as well. Also nearby, Renji, Hisagi, Yumichika and the other soldiers waited outside with looks of concern and worry.

Soon, Marechiyo came out of the tent as Toshiro looks up. Marechiyo then whispers into Toshiro's ear, telling him that 'Kurodo' is fine, but the captain is not going to like what he is going to see. Puzzled, Toshiro came into see for himself. There's 'Kurodo' lying on her bed. The 'boy' wakes up and sees Toshiro, smiling at him. The captain is relieved though still puzzled as to why Marechiyo told him what he did.

Momo rose up from her bed and suddenly the captain gasps in shock. Seeing this, Momo looks down and gasps. Her feminine body, wrapped with bandages to stop the bleeding, is exposed! Momo realized to her horror that the truth is out: Toshiro found out she is a girl!

Covering up her body with her blanket, Momo said, "Toshiro...I can explain!"

Toshiro did not know what to say. The boy he trusted with his life turned out to be a girl all this time! He left the tent speechless just as Keigo came in. He noticed Momo and glares. He said, "Ah ha!"

"Toshiro!" Momo called again.

Toshiro did not come back into the tent and to make matters worst, an angry Keigo grabs Momo and forced her out of the tent by the arm while Momo uses the other arm to use the blanket to cover herself. Outside, the soldiers looks puzzled, wondering what is going on.

"I figure there was something wrong with you!" Keigo snapped as he undo Momo's bun, making her hair fall down much to the shock of the soldiers. "She's a girl, and not just a girl, the same one who tried to stop Izuru Kira from joining the army in the first time! Treacherous little brat!" Renji, Yumichika and Hisagi look shocked. Their friend is a girl this whole time! They don't know what to say.

After Keigo threw the girl to the ground in disgust, Momo kneels on the ground turning to the stunned Toshiro as she said, "Please, my name is Hinamori Momo. I only did it to save my father! He was injured and I have to do something!"

"This sounds like treason!" Keigo snapped.

"Please, I didn't mean for it to go this far!"

"Ha! That is dishonor on yourself, your family, the army, and everyone!!!"

Momo looks sad and turns back to Toshiro as she continued, "Toshiro, please. It was the only way to save my dad. You would do the same thing if it was your dad. Believe me..."

"Captain," Keigo said to Toshiro. Toshiro sighs. Momo has lied to him. She was really a girl all along. Of course, knowing the law, the captain must put the disguised soldier to death. Toshiro goes over to Wei and takes Momo's sword out of the scabbard attached to the horse, which is going to be used to kill Momo. Wei, horrified, tries to stop the captain.

"Hold him!" Keigo ordered as a soldier grabs the reins stopping the horse short. Toshiro continues walking towards Momo with the sword.

"Momo, no!" Kon cried. He tried to run in to stop this, but Ririn stops him by pulling his tail. "Hey! Let me go! He's going to killed her!" He snapped at Ririn.

"I'm sorry, Kon. There's nothing we can do." Ririn said sadly as she continues pulling Kon's tail.

"No!" Renji, Yumichika and Hisagi yelled as they try to help Momo. Even if she was turned out to be a girl, she has help them during the training and earned their friendship and respect. They can't just stand there and watch her get killed just because she wanted to save her dad by pretending to be a soldier!

Unfortunately, Keigo stops them as he snapped, "The law is clear! She is to be put to death for this!"

Momo cringes as Toshiro stood over her. She knew she has broken the law and must faced death. There's no other way now. It's over. Toshiro says as he turns his back to Momo, holding the sword, "The punishment for dishonoring the army...is death" He then turns back to Momo, "But...you saved my life." He then tosses the sword to the ground. "So consider us even."

Momo couldn't believe it as is those watching this. Toshiro decided not to kill her after all. The girl wondered if she should be lucky for saving him or not. Perhaps she should.

Not wanting to look at Momo, Toshiro turns and heads towards Rukongai City saying, "Come on! Let's move out!"

Keigo, shocked at this, protested, "Now hold on! You can't..."

"I said 'move out'!" Toshiro scowled at the advisor startling him. Toshiro then heads out once more as the troops, even those Momo has befriended, followed, heading to Rukongai City to celebrate their victory.

"Um, okay." Keigo said as he followed as well. The troops left, leaving Momo all alone shivering a bit. Wei gets a blanket and wraps it around her before sitting behind Momo.

"Poor Momo." Ririn said sadly as she got a fire going. Ririn goes under the blanket to get warm. Kon sighs as he carries a stick in disbelief. He was this close, this close to making Momo a war hero.

"I can't believe it. I was this close to showing the ancestors that I can proved myself, getting a top shelf and all that." Kon groaned in disbelief. "All that gone, just like that!!!" He gets a chicken with a stick and sits in front of the fire while using the thing to cook his food.

"Why did I ever left home?" Momo asked sadly. She was almost close to death and brought dishonor to everyone and everything she knew. Kon turned to her sadly.

"Hey come on, Momo, you did it to save your father. I mean, sure you ended up shaming your dad, making a mockery out of your ancestors, and lose all your friends...well, except us that is." Kon said trying to help Momo. "I mean, just let it go, that's all you got to do."

"Perhaps...the only reason I went isn't for my dad." Momo said as she looks up. "Perhaps I did it so I can prove I can do something right, so the next time I look into a mirror..." Momo picks her helmet up and looks into the reflection of it, "I would see someone better. But who am I kidding? There is nothing there." The girl threw the helmet down in disgust.

"Well...uh...that's because it needed a little spit. Allow me." Kon said, trying to cheer Momo up, as he takes the helmet and spits on it and cleans it with his tail. "See? Nice and clean."

"Kon." Ririn said sadly as Momo is still not cheered up.

Kon looks at his own reflection in the helmet. Feeling bad, he said, "Uh, listen Momo...I got something to confess...I...I am a fake. Your ancestors didn't send me. Heck they never wanted anything to do with me."

"So you lie to me? You were never my guardian?" Momo asked surprised and disbelief.

"Yeah...Momo, you risked your life to help the people you care for. I risked your life...to help me. Well, at least one of us got the right idea...for good intentions, I mean." Kon said. Momo smiles. Even if Kon admitted he was a fraud, at least he helped her, that's all that matters.

Ririn looks at her own reflection in the helmet. Feeling bad, she breaks out crying saying, "I'm a fraud as swell! I am never lucky! I just wanted to dance, not be caged up for good luck or battle monsters! I am nothing!!!"

"Hold it, you mean you are not a good luck charm at all?! You lied to me?!" Kon yelled in disbelief.

"Sadly, yes." Ririn sniffed.

"Oh great," Kon turns to Wei and snapped, "And I supposed you wanted to confess that you're a princess in disguise!" Wei snorts at him in annoyance.

"I think I better go home. My family is worried, especially my dad." Momo sighed.

"Yeah. And I'm sure this isn't going to be good when you confront your father." Kon said. He then smiled as he said, "But no worries, right? I mean...this will end up fine. We did this thing together and this is how we will end it, together."

Kon hugs Momo. Soon Momo smiled sadly and hug Kon as well. Despite what happened, they still got each other.

"I promise." Momo said.

* * *

Over the avalanche that swallowed up Aizen's army, Aizen's crow flew over looking concerned for its missing master wondering if he's okay. The bird flew closer to the avalanche...and was startled as a hand pops out of it. It flew up and watched as the owner of the hand came out of the snow.

Sure enough, it's Aizen, alive and very furious. He sees that most of his troops have been killed. Growling, he screamed very loudly for anyone alive to hear him.

Momo was about to get ready for a long ride home when she and her friends heard the yell. They looked up to the hills and to their horror, they see Aizen, alive and well.

Suddenly more figures popped out of the snow alive and well. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Szayel and Yammy came out and go to their leader as Aizen's crow lands on his master's arm, relieved to see him alive. Taking the advantage that the army now thinks that the Huns are dead and defeated, they headed to the direction of Rukongai City.

Momo looks horrified as she saw this. She yelled, "We got to do something! He will go after emperor!" She turns Wei around and head towards the city.

"Hey! In case you've forgotten, home is that way!" Kon exclaimed, pointing the other way.

"Kon, the moment those creeps go into the city, they will hurt Emperor Yamamoto!" Momo snapped.

"Are you out of your mind?! Did you even saw what those creeps did?! They came out of the snow like zombies!!! We won't catch up in time...can we?"

"Are we doing this together or not?" Momo said reminding Kon of what he said earlier.

Ririn nodded as she saluted saying, "Hai! I'm ready to go out with or without honor if I must."

Kon paused. Then he smirks saying, "Oh why not? This is my mess I got you into, time to get you out! Now, let's kick some hunny buns!!!"

Kon and Ririn got on Wei as Momo smiles and gets the horse going. The three soon ride off to the direction of Rukongai City in hopes to get there in time.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Come on, Momo! Get to the city in time to save the emperor!

Momo: I will!

Ryo: Stay tune and read and review!


	11. The Final Battle

**_Chapter 10: The Final Battle_**

In Rukongai City, a parade was made in celebration of those who have stopped (or so it was thought) Aizen. Fireworks are launch while kites were flown. The band plays follows by the acrobats. The parade leader leads Toshiro and his men down the street followed by the lion dancers.

"Here come the heroes of Soul Society!" The parade leader announces as the crowd cheers for them. Toshirp does his best to keep his head up high while on horseback.

Not everyone is happy. The men, especially Hisagi, Renji and Yumichika, feels bad for leaving Momo back in the mountains. Even if she wasn't a man, she is still their friend. Suddenly a familiar girl rides through the crowd and look around. Seeing Toshiro, the girl ride up to him yelling, "Toshiro!"

"Momo?" Toshiro asked in surprise as he sees her. What was she doing here?

"Toshiro, Aizen and his army are alive and in the city right now!" Momo added worried. "We got to warn the emperor!"

"Go home, Momo. You shouldn't be here." Toshiro said with a scowl as he tries to ride on. After being hurt and upset by Momo's lie of being a boy before, why should he have a reason to believe her this time?

Momo frowns as she rides Wei on the other side as she snapped, "I saw them still alive back in the mountains! You got to believe me, please."

"After you lie to me, why should I believe you again?" Toshiro asked in annoyance. Momo glares at Toshiro as Wei blocks his horse.

"You trusted Kurodo. How can I be different?" Momo asked with a frown.

Toshiro frowns as he rides around Momo and heads on. Momo noticed Hisagi, Renji and Yumichika looking at her in concern.

"It sounds crazy but the Huns are here, I swear it." Momo insisted. "Hya," She then rides off.

* * *

Momo stops Wei at the entrance of the palace and she got off the horse. She got to warned somebody before Aizen and his men struck. As Momo heads into the palace yard, Kon yelled out, "Where are you going?"

"To see if someone will believe me!" Momo yelled as she kept on running forward. Soon after, the parade stops in front of Yamamoto who is on the steps of his palace. Keigo stood next to Toshiro as the captain is going to give the emperor the sword of Aizen that he has found earlier. As the captain's request (much to the advisor's annoyance), Keigo agrees not to let Yamamoto know of Momo and her deceit. Soon the dancers stop behind Toshiro as a palace man strikes a gong causing everyone to quiet down.

"People of Soul Society, thanks to these fine warriors, Soul Society will sleep soundly tonight. The evil of Aizen has been destroyed." Yamamoto said in approval. As the crowd cheers on, Momo pushed her way through the crowd in hopes of finding someone, anyone, who would listen to her.

"The Emperor is in trouble! We got to help him!" Momo said to a man in the crowd. The man just rolls his eyes and moves away.

"The Huns are here!" Momo pleaded in worry. She now goes to another man and said, "You got to help me!" To her dismay, the man just left her. Momo, frustrated, turned to Kon as she said, "This is not good. No one is listening to a word I'm saying!"

"Sorry. You say something?" Kon asked bored.

"Kon!" Ririn snapped.

"Oh come on! Momo is a girl again! It will take something big to convince people what's going on!" Kon groaned.

* * *

Hisagi, Renji and Yumichika are among the other soldiers, listening to Yamamoto's speech, and the trio sighs. "Okay, guys, everyone who feels like a large, ugly, back-stabbing rat, raises your hand." Yumichika whispers, and a moment later he and his friends raise up their hands a little bit.

"Momo should be here. She was the one that saved all of us." Hisagi sighs sadly.

"Yeah... and she isn't here just because she is a girl; it's no fair. If she was a guy, Momo would be receiving a medal instead of being God-knows-where, alone and dishonored." Renji points out.

"And we should have defended her; she is not just a girl but a hero, and our comrade and fellow soldier." Yumichika groans.

* * *

As the crowd kept on watching, Toshiro kneels down and presents the sword to Yamamoto as he said, "Emperor Yamamoto, may I present you Aizen's sword."

"This means much to you, Captain Hitsugaya." Yamamoto said proudly. "Your father, may he rest in peace, would be proud indeed."

Yamamoto was about to take the sword when a familiar crow swoops in and seizes it, much to the shock and surprise of everyone. The bird flies to the roof and drops the sword to the shadows next to a gargoyle. Someone grabs it and revealed himself. The people gasped as they saw it was Aizen, alive and well!

Toshiro looks shocked. Aizen is alive! Momo was right! The Huns are in the city! He and his troops get ready to get their swords out when Aizen's men came out of nowhere and knocked them all down. Laughing evilly, Szayel and Nnoitra seizes Yamamoto, causing his hat to fall off as they dragged the old man into the palace. Grimmjow holds up his sword to anyone who would try anything as he goes inside allowing Yammy and Ulquiorra to begin closing the doors.

"No!" Toshiro gasped in shock as he got up. He was too late! "Damn it! Why didn't I listen to Momo?!"

"Come on!" Hisagi yelled as he and his friends rushed towards the palace. Toshiro tries to get to the doors but the huns have since closed them, locking them outside as well. The captain looks up as he sees Aizen laughing madly, as if taunting the poor captain.

Toshiro and the soldiers then grab a statue and tries to use it to break the doors down to no prevail. Momo watches this in worry. Even if they do get the doors down, they will never reach Yamamoto in time before Aizen kills him. Then, she has an idea. She looks at the columns and runs near to Toshiro and his soldiers. She whistles loudly catching the soldiers' attention.

"Hey guys, I got an idea," Momo said. She runs around the palace to the right towards the columns.

Hisagi, Yumichika and Renji look at one another then drop the statue and follow Momo. Toshiro looks astonished at this. Around the corner the boys begin to take off their armor, put on makeup on their faces and wears dresses to dress themselves as women. Once the transformation is complete, they take out their sashes and prepare to shimmy up the columns. Momo was about to climb when she felt a tap on the shoulder. She turns around to see Toshiro. He takes off his sash and wraps it around the column to signify that he's coming along. Momo and Toshiro smile at each other and they all shimmy up the poles together.

* * *

At the high balcony, Szayel and Nnoitra came with Yamamoto while Aizen jumps down and chuckles, "Hello". Turning to Szayel and Nnoitra, he added, "Make sure no one gets in here."

Szayel and Nnoitra heads down the stairs to do the job. Aizen walks around Yamamoto but Yamamoto was not scared of Aizen a bit. Aizen said icily, "You try to use your walls and armies, but both have failed to stop me! I won! Now bow to me."

* * *

At the entrance to the balcony, Szayel, Nnoitra, Yammy, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were on guard.

Momo, Renji, Yumichika and Hisagi are around the corner. "Okay, any questions?" Momo whispered to the men.

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Hisagi asked. That's when Yumichika punches him in the shoudler. "Ow!"

The Huns overheard them. "Who's there?" Ulquiorra wondered.

Then, Momo, Renji, Yumichika and Hisagi walk out smiling, giggling and trying to act lady-like including holding fans and waving fans.

"Concubines," Szayel said, twitching his eye.

"Ugly concubines," Yammy corrected.

"Oh he's so cute," Yumichika said to the Huns to act girly.

Grimmjow smiles and waves back while Nnoitra slaps himself in the face. "This is probably the most embarrassing scene ever in any Bleach fanfiction ever made." Nnoitra groaned. That's when a bitten apple falls out from beneath Yumichika's dress. He pulls the dress out and turns so as not to expose the loss of figure and giggles.

However, the group didn't notice that Aizen's crow has spotted them. It is supposed to alert anyone should the villains failed to do their job. The crow was about to screech when fire came out of nowhere and burns the crow to the point that all its feathers were burnt off. Horrified, the featherless crow turns and sees a laughing Kon and Ririn. The two laughed madly while the crow covers itself in embarrassment.

Suddenly without warning, Toshiro jumped in and attack Szayel. Momo's friends then attacked as well. Renji grabs some watermelons and smashes them on the surprised Ulquiorra and Grimmjow before Hisagi punches Yammy in the face, making a tooth fall off from his mouth.

Momo kicks Nnoitra's sword away from his hand as she avoids his attacks. Momo punches and kicks Nnoitra a few times before knocking him to the ground. She got on his back (literally) and pin him as she yells, "Toshiro! Now!"

Toshiro nods as he runs up the stairs leading to the balcony.

* * *

At the balcony, Aizen kept on trying to intimidate Yamamoto. No prevail as Yamamoto just glares at Aizen, even when he hangs his sword near the old man's throat. "Enough of this game, old man! Bow to me!" Aizen boomed preparing to use his sword at any moment.

"No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it." Yamamoto said in defiance.

"Then you will do so...in pieces!"

Aizen was about to kill Yamamoto, when Toshiro rushed in and blocked Aizen's attack with his sword. Toshiro swung around the pillar and kicked Aizen in the face. Momo, Hisagi, Renji and Yumichika burst into the balcony.

"Renji, get the Emperor!" Momo shouted.

"Sorry, your Majesty." Renji said with a bow. He picked up the emperor and used his sash to slide down the paper lantern cord.

"No!" Aizen shouted. It was too late, as Renji and Yamamoto reached the palace square. Hisagi and Yumichika slid down also. Aizen growls as he smashed his head against Toshiro's. The captain slumped to the floor. Momo winced.

"Come on!" Hisagi shouted from down below. Momo looked at Hisagi, Yumichika and Renji, then at the unconscious Toshiro. She made her decision. She grabbed Aizen's arm and sliced the cord with his sword. Aizen tried to grab the cord, but was unsuccessful. The crowd cheered from down below.

"NOOOOOOO!" Aizen roared. He turned to Toshiro, who regained consciousness. Aizen kicked the boy in the face. "You! You took away my victory!" Aizen snarled as he grabs Toshiro by the collar. A shoe suddenly hit him. He turned and saw Momo.

"Leave him alone! He didn't took away your victory. I did!." Momo said. She pulled back her hair into a bun.

Aizen widens his eyes and gasped. "The soldier from the mountain!" He said. He narrows his eyes and advanced on Momo, who quickly put on her shoe. She quickly ran away. Momo barricaded the door. The door shook from Aizen's ramming. Aizen rammed his fist through the door. Momo gasped and quickly ran away.

"Momo!" A voice yelled. Momo turned to see Kon and Ririn coming over to her.

"Kon! Ririn!" Momo said happily.

"So what's the plan?" Kon asked.

"Ummmmm ... " Momo said.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN?" Kon shouted.

"Hey, I'm making this up as I ... go ..." Momo started to plead. She suddenly saw the tower full of fireworks. "Kon!" she said.

"Way ahead of you, Momo!" Kon said. Kon and Ririn then jump onto a kite and use the wings to soar over toward the fireworks tower.

Then, Aizen breaks through the doors and catches up to Momo while swinging his sword wildly knocking down a support column with every swipe. Momo runs and ducks his every blow. She climbs up a column to get out of Aizen's reach. Aizen slices the base of the column causing it to fall and break through the outer wall.

"AAAHH!" Momo screams as the beam falls and comes to a stop. She gets up on the beam and jumps up to catch onto the awning. She looks off to her right and spies Kon and Ririn arriving at the fireworks tower.

* * *

In the fireworks tower, Telsa and Di Roy was lighting the fireworks when a shadow lands near the edge of the tower. "Citizens, I need firepower," A dark voice spoke.

Telsa and Di Roy turn to see him in fright. "Who are you?" Di Roy asked scared.

It was Kon, using the wings from the kite with Ririn also spreading her kite wings. "Your worst nightmare," Kon spoke. Telsa and Di Roy screamed as they jump off the tower and plunge toward the ground (Luckily, they were okay).

* * *

Meanwhile with Momo, she pulls herself onto the roof and climbs up to the crest.

"Look!" A man from the crowd said, making the others looked up as well. Momo lines up where she is standing with the fireworks tower across the way. Suddenly, Aizen breaks through the roof behind Momo surprising her. Momo backs away and searches for something on her to help her fight against Aizen. She finds her fan, takes it out, and opens it.

"It looks like you're out of ideas." Aizen smirked and lunges with his sword. Momo dodges to her right and lets the sword go right through the fan. She closes the fan back up on the sword and twists the fan with both hands so that Aizen loses his grip. The sword flies toward Momo and she catches it by the handle slipping off the fan with her sword movement.

"Not quite," Momo smirked, "Ready, Kon?"

Aizen turns to see Kon. "I am ready, baby!" Kon said, taking away his kite wings to show a large firework rocket strapped to him. He lights up a matchstick with fire and hands it to Ririn.

"Light me!" Kon said as Ririn lights the fuse.

Aizen growls and approaches Momo. Using the sword as a lever, Momo lunges at Aizen, kicking him in the snout then sweep kicks him and he falls to the ground. Momo picks the sword back up and stabs it into Aizen's coat, making him unable to escape. The rocket which Kon is sitting on ignites and hurls him toward Aizen. Momo lies flat down on the left side of the roof. Aizen sees the approaching rocket and tries to run, but the sword has him pinned to the spot. The rocket hits Aizen square in the stomach, propelling him toward the firework tower. Kon grabbed onto the sword as they went by letting the rocket do the work. Ririn hangs onto his tail. Momo jumps back up to the crest of the roof and runs away from the fireworks tower grabbing Kon and Ririn off the rocket. "Get off the roof, get off the roof, get off the roof," she said while trying to escape the roof.

* * *

Aizen yells in despair as the rocket rides him into the fireworks tower causing masses of explosions and fireworks to fly everywhere, destroying him in the process. Momo jumps near the edge of the roof. Propelled by the explosion, she grabs onto a lantern that is hanging on a taught rope and starts to slide down. She looks down and releases her grip so that she lands on the back of Toshiro, causing the two of them to fall to the ground. They stare at each other's eyes and blushed when Aizen's sword follows and lands on the ground near by.

Kon cheered for their victory and landed backwards on their rear ends a couple of times pointing at the fireworks

"Ah! My head is on fire!" Ririn cried as she falls. Kon looks up and catches Ririn and blows off the fire on Ririn's head.

"I don't care what you say to me earlier! To me, you really are one lucky Modified Soul!" Kon smiled as he hugged Ririn tightly.

**END OF CHAPTER  
**  
Ryo: All right! Momo has defeated Aizen and Soul Society is saved! But after what she did to do so, will she be saved as well? And what will her father say when or if she gets home? The final chapter is coming soon so don't miss it!

Momo: Come on! Finish this story already so that you can finally continue Bat-Reaper Begins!


	12. Hero of Soul Society

_**Epilogue: Hero of Soul Society**_

Everyone cheers as fireworks filled the sky. Soul Society is saved and Aizen is gone for real!

Everyone is happy...all but a certain ticked off advisor who is walking down the stairs, his outfit ruined and burned.

"That was a deliberate attempt on my life!" Keigo snapped, "Where is she? Now she's done it. What a mess." He sees Momo while Toshiro, Yumichika, Renji and Hisagi push her behind them to protect her.

"Stay behind us." Renji whispered to Momo.

Keigo growls angrily. That girl is in for a whole lot of trouble now! As he goes towards her, Toshiro, Hisagi, Renji and Yumichika get in front of Momo, blocking off Keigo. "Move it! That pest has cause enough damage!"

"Don't you dare say that about Momo!" Yumichika yelled angrily.

"If it weren't for her, the emperor would have been killed and Soul Society would have fallen! As far as I'm concerned, she's a hero!" Toshiro said in agreement.

"Except she's a woman, not worth my time!" Keigo remarked.

Furious, Toshiro grabs Keigo by the collar as he yelled, "You stubborn palooka, I'll..."

"Enough!" Everyone turns and sure enough sees Yamamoto walking down the steps towards them. His life has been saved and after hearing the details, it is obvious he wishes to confront the one who made the defeat of Aizen possible.

"Yamamoto, please, let me explain." Toshiro begins to say but Yamamoto motions him to be quiet. With a sigh, Renji, Yumichika and Hisagi moved to allow Yamamoto to walk over to Momo. She comes forward and bows, preparing to hear what the emperor is going to say to her. Keigo smirks as he gets a paper and pencil out. He is going to enjoy hearing what he expects Yamamoto to say to Momo.

Yamamoto eyes Momo carefully, then he said, "I heard all about you, young Hinamori Momo. I know the whole story. You took your father's armor, ran away from home, and disguised yourself as one of the soldiers. You have lied to your commanding officers, dishonored the army, ruined my palace, and..." Momo cringes as she prepares herself. Yamamoto is right. She did do all those things and is ready to face the punishment. To her surprise, the emperor calms down and said softly, "...you have saved us all."

Momo looks up in surprise. The emperor...is thanking her? What happens next surprised her more: Yamamoto bows to her. Momo couldn't believe it! The emperor bowing to someone...is a rare sight to see indeed.

Keigo is shocked that Yamamoto would thank and bowed to someone who broke the law. But knowing Yamamoto will want him to bow, he soon falls prostrate. Toshiro, Hisagi, Yumichika and Renji bow down as well. Momo took a look around and couldn't believe it. The entire crowd falls prostrate, bowing to her! She has saved them all, and for that, they thank her.

As Wei bows a bit, Kon sitting next to Ririn sniffs a bit and said, "Ain't it the truth? My little girl is grown up and she saved Soul Society. Hey Ririn. Hand me a tissue, will ya?"

"What, you think I have pockets?" Ririn asked with a frown.

"Keigo..." Yamamoto said as he stops bowing and start smiling.

"Yes, your Excellency?" Keigo asked with a sigh, still not believing what he just saw.

"This woman deserves more than our thanks. She should be part of my council."

"Wait, what? Now hold it. Sorry your highness, but there are no positions open right now."

Yamamoto shrugs as he turns to Momo and points to Keigo saying, "Okay, you can have his job."

"What?!" Keigo yelled in shock. "My..." With a groan, he faints to the ground. Momo smiles a bit. The offer is great, since she saved Soul Society and get honor to her family at last but...

"As much as I participated the offer, your Excellency." Momo said as she bows to Yamamoto in respect, "I want to go home. I have been away for too long." It's true. Momo is homesick and misses her family. She decides it's time to go back to the life she left.

Yamamoto nods in understanding as he takes out a pendant and said, "Very well. At least take this." The emperor puts the pendant around Momo's neck as he continued, "This will show what you have done for me. And," Yamamoto then takes Aizen's sword and gave it to the girl, "This will shows what you have done for Soul Society." Momo smiles as she takes the gifts. To the surprise of everyone, she hugs Yamamoto. The emperor looks surprised as well but he smiles as he hugs Momo back.

"Uh...can she do that?" Hisagi asked dumbstruck. Renji and Yumichika just smiled and shrugged. They figured since Yamamoto doesn't mind, it is okay.

Momo stops hugging and walks away from Yamamoto. She then walks over to Hisagi, Renji and Yumichika and hugged them as well. The three grinned and hugged her back. Renji lifts all of his friends up as he hugs them all at once.

"Hey, watch the back!" Yumichika yelped a bit as Renji sets them all down.

"Goodbye. I'll miss you guys." Momo said to the three. She then walks away and smiles as she walks over to Toshiro. As she goes up to him, she wonders what to say to Toshiro. The hero of Soul Society is having wonderful feelings for this captain and wanted to show some way to say them.

"Uh...you..." Toshiro said blushing. Momo smiles, thinking Toshiro is about to say something romantic. "Well...you fought good."

Momo sighs in disappointment. So much for romance. She said, "Uh thanks." She heads to Wei as Toshiro groans in annoyance at himself. He was so stupid! He should have told her how he feels!

Momo got on Wei as she said, "Come on, Wei. Let's go home."

Wei nods as she likes the sound of going home already. The horse jumps down the steps, galloping on the flat parts to the ground level. The crowd cheers happily as they watch the hero of Soul Society rides off back to her home.

As Toshiro watches on, Yamamoto came over to the captain as he said, "The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all."

"Uh...can you say that in a way I understand?" Toshiro asked puzzled.

"I'm saying, if you love her, go get her! That is one girl you don't meet every dynasty." Yamamoto explained. The emperor gets his hat back on and left. Toshiro looks thoughtful at what the Emperor just explained. Perhaps, it is true. He is in love.

* * *

Weeks have passed since the defeat of Aizen, at Momo's home, Izuru sat under the blossom tree. One blossom falls and lands on his leg, making him sigh sadly. He has missed his daughter so much.

Speaking of the girl, Momo appears and walks to him. The man saw her and stood up as he gasped, "Momo."

Momo goes in front of her dad and kneels. As Izuru sat back down, Momo said, "This is the sword of Aizen, father." The girl hands her father the sword as well as the crest, "And the crest of Emperor Yamamoto. I got these gifts to honor our family." Momo hopes Izuru was not furious about her taking his place in the war.

The man takes the gifts and looks at them. To Momo's surprise, Izuru just tosses them to the ground. Is he very upset? No. Izuru bends down and holds her face while smiling. He said, "For all I know, what I consider my greatest gift and honor is having you for a daughter." Tears start to form in Momo's eyes as her father said that to her. Izuru wipes away Momo's tear before hugging her again. "I have missed you so much."

"I missed you too!" Momo cried as she hugs him. She thought of him every day since she left and miss him so.

As the two continued to hug, from the doorway, Rangiku and Yoruichi watch this as Rangiku said happily, "Ahhhh. She finally did it. She finally brought honor to us all."

"Well, that's good. But what did she bring home? A sword." Yoruichi said as she rolls her eyes. "I wish she brought home something even better…like a man!"

"Excuse us." Yoruichi turns around, widens her eyes as she drops her jaw. A familiar boy came in. It was Toshiro! Toshiro continued, "Is this where Hinamori Momo lived?"

Still shocked, Rangiku and Yoruichi point to where Momo and Izuru are at. Toshiro nods as he said, "Thanks. Nice home by the way."

As he heads to where Momo is at, Yoruichi smiles in amazement as she said, "Whoa! Hey, is there any more wars coming? I think I may be interested in joining up!"

Toshiro approaches Izuru and Momo. Seeing Izuru, Toshiro said, "Honorable Izuru..." Toshiro was interrupted when he spots Momo. "Momo."

Momo turns and smiles. She doesn't know how but Toshiro have found out where she lives. She is happy to see Toshiro again. Toshiro then yelps as Momo hugs him.

After Momo breaks her hug, Toshiro pauses a bit, not sure what to say. He holds up a helmet and said, "Uh...You forgot your helmet. Did you? Err, well..."

Momo smiles lovingly as Toshiro blushed madly. She sees that Izuru is motioning for her to take over. Momo takes the helmet...then she kisses Toshiro on the lips. The boy looks surprised at first, but later smiled and kisses back.

Once Momo and Toshiro stop kissing, Momo giggled as he said, "Say...can you stay for dinner?"

"Wanna stay forever?!" Yoruichi called eagerly. Momo and Toshiro looks at her in alarm as the girl smiles in embarrassment. Her grandmother has been alone for too long.

"Well, sure. That sounds great." Toshiro said as he and Momo held hands, smiling at each other.

At the temple, Komamura was watching the couple through the window as Kon climbs up and grins. "Come on. You got to admit, I did a great job, huh?" Kon asked eagerly. "She got the boy. She saved the country. She brought honor to her family...and I help of course!"

Komamura sighs. He hates to admit it, but Kon is right. Kon has managed to prove himself and help Momo bring honor to her family. "Very well," Komamura said. "You get your job as guardian back."

"ALL RIGHT! YEAH!" Kon cheered, excited that he is a guardian again! He runs to his new post in the temple.

"Wakey, wakey, ancestors! Time to party!" Kon yelled as he bangs the gong waking the ancestors up. "Yo, Ririn, hit it!"

"Let's rock this place up!" Ririn yelled, now wearing sunglasses. She plays the drum like a possession while Kon, wearing an outfit that M.C. Hammer would love, plays the saxophone.

The ancestors party like they never did before. Both Ichigo and Rukia danced as Ichigo said, "The girl got it from my side of the family, did I tell you that?"

"Many times, dear!" Rukia laughed as she dances with him wildly much to Ichigo's delight.

"Bring out the snacks and drink the sodas! Ha ha ha!" Kon laughed madly as he swings like a wild man.

"Geez, guardians." Komamura groaned in annoyance. Kon has finally messed up somewhere and fell out of the temple right onto the steps. Of course, it's okay as he got his job back!

Momo smiled as she came up and sits down next to him on the steps saying, "Thanks Kon. I couldn't have done it without you." The girl then kisses Kon on the forehead, making him blush.

Purrsy suddenly runs right into the temple with the bag of grain tied to the cat, the chickens following her. A mess is suddenly made right in the temple during the middle of the party.

"KON!" Komamura yelled angrily, making Momo and Kon chuckled nervously.

Despite that, however, things have been great. Momo have saved Soul Society, got new friends, even a boyfriend, and help Kon gets his old job as guardian back. Honor is brought to her family and the whole country will remembered Hinamori Momo as one of the greatest heroes ever.

**THE END**

Ryo: And finally, the story is done…

Momo and Toshiro: Yay!

Ryo: So what am I gonna do now? Well, one thing for sure is that I can finally continue writing Bat-Reaper Begins but you guys also have to help me decide my future.

Momo: What do you mean?

Ryo: Well, should I continue writing Bleach/Disney parodies? Or should I now write some REAL stories. I mean, I am getting sick of Disney movies now so I really want to write an original Bleach story for once. In fact, I now have plans to write an original IchiRuki story called _'My Guardian, My Love' _and a couple of HitsuHina oneshots. If you guys are interested, then you have to decide whether I should now write real Bleach stories or just continue making parodies. To decided, go to my profile, check out my poll and vote. So anyways, until next time…

Momo and Toshiro: Read and review!


End file.
